<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-so-organized chaos by Fireflower34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932510">Not-so-organized chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34'>Fireflower34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Chaos, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Eh I tried, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Has anyone done this yet?, I repeat, It's always kiri appreciation hours in this house, Kirito makes the most of his government contacts, Light Angst, Liz drives a motorcycle, Liz is. A chaos child, Mentioned arson, Mother's Rosario Arc, Self-Indulgent, Storytelling, Videos calls, agil is good dad, caliber arc, chatfic, does liz have a flamethrower?, fight me, gods it took me eight chapters to remember that tag existed, gonna be Kiri-centered, i am spending far more chapters on mothers rosario than i thought i would, i have so many ideas for this fandom, i r e f u s e to believe killing sugou like that didn't leave an impression, i think, introducing....Zekken!, ive just had kiri's impulsiveness and reckless ideas pointed out to me and i love him even more now, liz is chaos child, no one hurts asu or kiri, or attempts to, or they die, reactions, sinon wants nothing to do with her friends’ craziness, tbh i thought Starburst Stream was 50 hits but the wiki said N O P E, things start happening, we get more Plot next chap, what am I doing with my life, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The SAO chatfic that no one asked for but i dropped from the sky screeching about anyway</p><p>T rating because im paraniod</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito &amp; Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito &amp; Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa &amp; Shinozaki Rika |Lisbeth, Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa &amp; Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirito &amp; Everyone, Konno Yuuki | Yuuki &amp; Everyone, Konno Yuuki | Yuuki &amp; Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I have arriveddddd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*throws confetti* EYYY NEW FANDOMM<br/>seriously, the anime leaves so much out and i can do /so darn much/ with that<br/>But this is something ive never done before<br/>so a few things<br/>this is kinda an experimental fic, since i've never done chatfics before<br/>this is gonna be centered around Kirito, because im biased *shrug*<br/>this is gonna be self-indulgent, i write what i want to read<br/>this is going to be cringy<br/>this is going to be just me, going wherever the writing takes me, with minimal editing,<br/>i have a few points i want to hit, so theres a /very very very/ rough outline of whats going to happen, but im just kinda riding the writing<br/>oh, and i havent finished Alicization yet, i'll be watching it as im writing this<br/>It kicks off sometime after the GGO arc, so spoilers for everything after that<br/>Caliber will be covered very briefly, and Mother's Rosario will be gone over a bit more carefully<br/>I guess this chatfic could be connected the the several other one-shots i want to write, so we'll see what happens<br/>don't like, dont read. Its simple</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[<strong>Silica</strong> added <strong>Liz, Asuna, Kirito</strong>, and 4 others to the chat]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[9:13 PM]</em>
</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> now we can contact everyone any time we want! So if anything comes up, send it here okay?  *glares at a certain someone* &gt;:T</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> No more running off to fight murderers</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> at least not without us dude!</p><p><strong>Agil:</strong> You really need to stop that Kirito</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> you heard the man! If you die, we’re gonna kill you</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> ...I don't think that’s how it works</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>I can <em>feel</em> that glare what the heck</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> . . .</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> okay okay, no more going after people who could potentially kill players irl from in-game and may or may not be on a rampage in one of the most hardcore VRMMORPGS ever.</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> It’s not like it happens that ofte-</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> SHHH you’ll jinx us!</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> hOW did you interrupt a tExT</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> I have my ways ;&gt;</p><p>
  <strong>Kirito:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> I’m not even gonna ask</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> wait Silica, you’re admin right?</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> yeah! Why?</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>do you think you could make me admin real quick? There’s something i want to try</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> sure! Just a sec~</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> could’ya make me admin tooooo?</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>don’t give him that kind of power</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> it would be horrendous</p><p><strong>Agil:</strong> I’d have to agree with Lisbeth on this one. I doubt Klein can be trusted as an admin.</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> aw c’mon, that hurts. I ran a guild in sao, i can handle authority!</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>nope! I’m going to be the only admin here. Even Kirito and Asuna would only get to be one temporarily :&gt;</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> and Kirito, you’ve got ten minutes</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> thanks Silica. That should be just enough</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> for what though…?</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> there are several scenarios i can think of and not many of them are good ones</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> Sinon! You’re here! ^v^</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> hey! What’s up girl?</p><p><strong>Agil:</strong> Nice to see you</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> come join the partyyyyy B&gt;</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> Hello Sinon!</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> hi everyone </p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> kirito, listen to your girlfriend and stop running off on suicide missions</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> i said sorry!</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> and no promises-</p><p>
  <em>[Several people are typing…]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kirito: A-anyway!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> I finished what I needed to do.</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> hope this works</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Kirito</strong> has added <strong>Yui </strong>to the chat]</em>
</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> Hi everyone!</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> Yui! </p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> Hi mommy!</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> yui! I’m so glad you’re here too!</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> Ditto </p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> i didn’t even know you <em>could</em> join us</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> I couldn't before, but thanks to daddy now I can!</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> That’s amazing Kirito! Now Yui can chat with us here!</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> Y-yeah well, she’ll only be able to respond when she's in the chat. Once shes back in ALO her account’ll go offline</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> yo that’s still pretty awesome though</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> I agree with Klein, and that’s not something I say often.</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> Hey!</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> wait...can we change our names?</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> Nope! i dont trust <em>some</em> of you to choose something appropriate</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> just kidding! :D There's just no way I could keep track of them.</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> and we’re all pretty used to our in-game names anyway</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> That sounds reasonable</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> awww I could’ve been like-</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>no</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> a-are we sure she’s not hacking?</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> Hmm...</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>nope, I’ve got no clue how she does it</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Yui?</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> Sorry daddy. That’s for us to know, and you to find out</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>ha!</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> wait, it says there’s eight people in this chat</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> we’re missing someone!</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> Suguha’s at practice right now, she’ll be back in a few minutes though</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> <em>actually</em> I’m right here. With my phone having a seizure it’s impossible to ignore you all</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> And Kazuto, <em>tell us</em> next time you decide to chase after a psycho</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> alright! Geez…</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> now big brother~ could you be so kind as to open the door? My hands are full</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> ...I thought you only had one bag?</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>yeah but i’m also on my phone</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>...put it away?</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> no</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>damn, really making him walk? That’s cruel</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> he needs the exercise anyway</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>wh-</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> kaaaaazutoooooo</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>I’m waiiiitingggg</p><p>
  <strong>Kirito: </strong>
  <em>I can’t believe you can do it too</em>
</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> :&gt;</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> I don’t know why, but that emoji gave me chills</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> please stop</p><p><strong>Agil:</strong> :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> Agil whAT</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>Hey, a man’s gotta have <em>some</em> fun</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> KAZUTO KIRIGAYA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> you better run Kirito~</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> don’t keep the lovely lady waiting~</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> I’m going to have Yui punch you through the screen</p><p><strong>Yui: </strong>:D</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> hOLd uP she can dO THat?</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> wait no i don’t wanna find out</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> Kazuto.</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> cOmiNg</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>So….how are you all doing?</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> I’m doing alright, I’ve pretty much adjusted to life irl again</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>same! But i still wake up sometimes and think it’s time to open my shop</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>I miss Pina :’&lt;</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>I guess I just got used to having her around.</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> it’s weird to wake up by an alarm and not her chirps</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> too bad feathered dragons don't exist in the real world</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> yeah...</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> maybe...you could get a pet? It might help to have an animal companion </p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> I’ve thought about that recently too. But I’m not sure if our apartment allows pets. Or if my parents do either</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>try and find out, maybe they do!</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> hmm alright. I’ll do some research. It would be nice to have a furry friend :D</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> eyyyy. You gotta bring them over if you get one</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> and my life’s been pretty normal</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> nothing’s changed</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>well</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> people still stare sometimes, y’know, on the streets</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> it’s not just me right?</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> nope. not much, but it’s happened. A random kid asked me yesterday what it was like in sao</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> thats kinda insensitive dontcha think?</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> and meh for me as well. Just a few stares, some whispers, but then again i wasnt a frontliner</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>It’s died down a bit since last year, but it’s still kinda weird</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> I bet Asuna and Kirito have it worse though</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> it wasn’t <em>that<em> bad. pretty hectic in the beginning. Though they did a good job keeping most of the information secret. Or else we would’ve been swarmed</em></em></p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> Kazuto still was, once or twice</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> Sugu-</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> a buncha boys heard he was a powerful player, and they started pressing for details</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>I scared them off</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> it was completely unnecessary</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> you’re welcome :&gt;</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> I can see you sighing over there kazuto</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> I wasn’t trying to hide it</p><p><strong>Agil:</strong> Alright, my wife’s calling me. The rest of you should start heading to bed, it’s getting late.</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> okay dad</p><p>
  <strong>Agil:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Agil:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Agil:</strong> You know what, I’m not correcting you</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>Good night everyone</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Agil </strong>is offline]</em>
</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> yeah, he’s right, my mom’s going to flip if she finds me on my phone this late. Good night</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Asuna</strong> is offline]</em>
</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> aw, just ditch us why dontcha</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> you need to sleep too</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>sleep is for the weak</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> then you need lots of it</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> good night</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Sinon</strong> is offline]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Liz:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> did she seriously just</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> AHAHAHA SHE GOT YOU REALL GOOD</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>wow</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> she’s got a point though</p><p>
  <strong>Liz: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Silica: </strong>
</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> im not denying what i said, but you do need to sleep</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> see you all at school tomorrow</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Silica</strong> is offline]</em>
</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>pFFT</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> I’m going to punch you to New Aincrad</p><p>
  <strong>Klein:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Klein:</strong>
  <em>But what if im already in New Aincrad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Klein</strong> is offline]</em>
</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>IM GOING TO DROP KICK YOU FROM THE RUBY PALACE KLEIN</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> DONT THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Liz</strong> is offline]</em>
</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> She’s just kidding</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> i think</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> Unless the newest Alfheim update includes a Drop Kick skill</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> it doesn’t though, right?</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> well, now that everyone else is gone</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> dont think i can’t see you over there Kazuto</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> you better sleep before eleven</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> same goes for you</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> you still got kendo tomorrow after school</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>And you still got <em>school</em></p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> just...try to sleep okay?</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>alright</p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> see you tomorrow</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> Good night daddy!</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Kirito</strong> is offline]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Yui</strong> is offline]</em>
</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> if i see you awake at four am you can join klein falling from the top of new aincrad</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Leafa</strong> is offline]</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh lord bolding and italicizing everything was /terrible/<br/>i think i cursed more in this fic than i have irl.... is that a bad thing?<br/>Thanks for giving my cringe-fest a chance, i'll get the next chapter up soon<br/>but fair warning<br/>i /really/ suck at multi-chapter fics, so.... no promises,<br/>a few notes, Sinon and Suguha already know that Kirito beat SAO. I really want to write a one-shot of Sinon finding out but theres a really good one of Suguha finding out called For Everything, go check it out!<br/>there'll probably be a few headcanons in here, if you have questions, feel free to ask!<br/>all the SAO survivors have some form of ptsd fight me<br/>Kirito and Asuna more so, since their time in sao was even more crazy<br/>and Sinon obviously.</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Excalibur? more like murder. ahahahaha im so funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-Caliber arc, and a bit of light angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and im bac<br/>This is far too fun to write<br/>(THANK YOU THAT ONE PERSON ON DISCORD WHO INTRODUCED ME TO RICH TEXT FJDAKS)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:34 PM] </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Klein </em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p>
  <em> -------------------------------------------------- </em>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> that was <em> such </em> a weird quest</p><p><b>Klein: </b>my beloved Freyja, how could you do this to me!</p><p><b>Klein:</b> and I was right! It <em> wasn’t </em>a trap!</p><p><b>Silica:</b> eh, still seemed like one at the time</p><p><b>Silica:</b> I agree with Liz though. That was a weird quest</p><p><b>Leafa: </b>at least we managed to help Tonky! :D</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thats always a good thing</p><p><b>Klein: </b>that creature still freaks me out </p><p><b>Leafa: </b>…</p><p><b>Klein: </b> fksjsk Kirito was riGhT I can <em> feel </em> the glare 0.o</p><p><b>Leafa: </b>Tonky is our friend! </p><p><b>Silica: </b>Yeah! Apologize to Tonky! &gt;:T</p><p><b>Klein:</b> do I really-</p><p><b>Liz:</b> a p o l o g i z e</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
</p><p><b>Klein:</b> I am deeply sorry for insulting you Tonky I offer you my sincerest apologies for insinuating that you freak me out</p><p><b>Silica:</b> :D</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> so <em> you’re </em> why Sugu looked like she wanted to murder her phone</p><p><b>Kirito: </b> and <em> insinuating? </em> Since when did you know such big words?</p><p><b>Klein: </b>you wound me Kirito, I’ll have you know I have a very diverse and advanced vocabulary. My knowledge doesn’t stop at merely Japanese, it even extends far into the English language and even touches Korea. Words such as ‘insinuating’ are simply bits and pieces of the vast ocean that is my knowledge</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> I don’t like this Klein can we have the old one back please</p><p><b>Klein:</b> Man that quest was weird, like, even the npcs were weird. The monsters were weird too and the whole thing was just kinda <em> off </em> y’know?</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p><b>Liz: </b>I am both impressed and slightly terrified that you can switch personas so quickly</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> be impressed. It’s pretty impressive</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>that aside, Yui did say that the story ended in Ragnarok, and it felt like there was more at stake then just Excalibur and Tonky’s friends. Right Yui?</p><p><b>Yui:</b> Uh-huh! Ragnarok is, simply put, the end of the world. And with the way quests are created and distributed, there was a chance that failing to complete the quest would trigger the end of Alfhiem, just like in the story. But it’s all fine now! Because Thrymm is defeated and daddy has Excalibur!</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>it’s crazy to think that if we failed, all of Alfhiem could’ve been destroyed. And this started out as a simple search for a sword too</p><p><b>Silica:</b> well trouble just seems to be drawn to us</p><p><b>Liz:</b> yep. </p><p><b>Liz:</b> now Kirito, that thing you did with the swords</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> w-what?</p><p><b>Liz:</b> dont play dumb. I mean that skill connecting thingy. </p><p><b>Silica:</b> oh yeahhh that thing. What <em> was </em> that thing?</p><p><b>Klein: </b>whatever it was, it was crazy awesome. Like, dude I thought Duel-Wielding was only in sao?</p><p><b>Sinon: </b> it <em> was </em> pretty impressive</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> o-oh you mean skill connect. It’s an original sword skill I developed. Well, I-it’s more like a tactic than a skill. It just lets me use sword skills one after another and nullify the penalty for high-level skills by using low-level ones right after. It’s nothing like Duel-Wielding. I can only connect a few skills before the system glitches, and I’m technically just using one-handed sword skills in succession to one another. </p><p><b>Klein:</b> still pretty darn cool though. You gotta try that with Excalibur</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> sure, if I can wield it. Thanks again Sinon, it means a lot</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> it’s nothing, just remember your promise~ ;)</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> oh r-right, o-of course  </p><p><b>Liz: </b>...soooo what’s the deal with this sword anyway? As far as I know you just found out about it a few days ago. What makes it so special?</p><p><b>Silica:</b> actually, I was wondering that too. Have you used it before or something?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> ...you could say that</p><p><b>Klein:</b> duuuude an item like that? Where’d this happen?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> …</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> you don’t have to tell them</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>it’s fine. I’m sure Sinon would like to know the story behind what she saved anyway</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> well yeah but only if youre okay with telling us</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> it’s fine</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>so you all know that Asuna was captured by Sugou when we logged out of SAO, and Suguha knows how I went to get her back, but it was only me and Yui when we reached Asuna.</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Yui wasn’t there when we confronted Sugou, and I’ll spare you the details, but basically he incapacitated us with gravity magic, chained Asuna by the wrists, and pinned me to the ground with my own sword when I tried to help</p><p><b>Silica:</b> wait by pinned you mean-?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> stabbed</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>the bastard even turned down the pain absorber for good measure</p><p><b>Liz:</b> where is this guy and can I murder him</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>prison and no. </p><p><b>Sinon:</b> which prison?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I am very worried about what you would do with that information</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> kill him</p><p><b>Agil: </b>Murder is bad Leafa</p><p><b>Agil:</b> but after scrolling up, I think it’d be a good time to mention that I have a very nice assortment of knives just sitting here unused and it’d be a shame to have them expire</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> uh knives don’t-</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>it’d be a shame to have them expire</em></p><p><b>Kirito: </b>okay now I really don’t want to tell this next part</p><p><b>Liz:</b> wait no continue</p><p><b>Liz:</b> the more evidence we get the closer we can come to murdering this b****</p><p><b>Klein:</b> yeah keep talking</p><p><b>Klein:</b> I gotta gather weapons first anyway</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I don’t think that’s how it works liz</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and the fact that you have to <em> gather </em> them seems like something I should be concerned about</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> but moving on</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> well, we were kinda stuck. And Sugou started...making <em> advances </em> towards Asuna-</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>the knives Agil</em></p><p><b>Agil: </b> <em> got it </em></p><p><b>Sinon: </b>which prison</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>Sinon I can practically see you cocking a gun-</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and I really should’ve asked this earlier but where did you get knives</p><p><b>Agil:</b> my wife</p><p><b>Agil: </b>it’s a very nice set of kitchen knives</p><p><b>Liz:</b> I got a flamethrower</p><p><b>Kirito: </b> <em> please tell me you don’t actually have a flamethrower </em></p><p><b>Asuna: </b>she does not actually have a flamethrower</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em>are you sure</em></p><p>
  <b>Kirito: </b>
</p><p><b>Yui: </b>I can find out which prison he’s in</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Yui nO</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> Yui yEs</p><p><b>Klein:</b> I got the pitchforks and torches let’s storm this place</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>kLeiN</p><p><b>Liz:</b> wait Kirito, Asuna, why aren’t you two breaking into the prison after what he did to your respective significant others</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> you haven’t let me explain that part yet</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and I’m going to just ignore your questionable choice of words</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I think the point of this was because you guys were curious about Excalibur</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> and now you’re planning a murder</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> honestly Im not that surprised </p><p><b>Asuna: </b>fair</p><p><b>Silica:</b> actually i want to hear the rest of this, <em> then </em> go stab Sugou</p><p><b>Silica:</b> go on</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>...right well</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> we were stuck and I was pretty close to giving up</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and kayaba kinda appears to me</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> or what was left of him</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> kayaba kinda appeared to you</p><p><b>Liz: </b>  what was <em> left </em> of him</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>well yeah</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and he kinda gave me a pep talk I guess and disappeared</p><p><b>Klein:</b> <em> kayaba </em> gave you a pep talk</p><p><b>Silica:</b> kinda wish you stabbed him</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> it wouldn’t have worked his form wasn’t physical</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>but I fought the gravity magic, and logged into Heathcliff/Kayaba’s account, and challenged Sugou to a duel</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Excalibur was his chosen weapon</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and to answer your question from before, I turned the pain absorber off and kinda cut off his arm, then cut him in half, then stabbed his head.</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>and then I freed Asuna</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
</p><p><b>Leafa: </b>*slow clapping*</p><p><b>Liz: *</b>excited screeching*</p><p><b>Liz:</b> he deserved every second of it </p><p><b>Agil:</b> a fitting punishment, even if I’d have loved to have a shot at it as well</p><p><b>Sinon: </b>guess I put the gun away then</p><p><b>Klein:</b> *whistles* damnnn Kirito thats awesome</p><p><b>Silica: </b>glad you got Asuna out safe :D</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>thanks</p><p>
  <em> [Private messaging: Asuna &gt; Kirito] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [7:57 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> you’re <em> sure </em>you’re okay with telling them this</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> yeah, it’s about time they knew anyway</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>dont tell the others, but it’s kinda nice seeing them mad for us</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> it is, isn’t it?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> they care about us. About you. And I know you’re downplaying how difficult it was to tell them, and if anything happens, I’m here okay?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> you could always see through me</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I think I’ll be fine for now, but…</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> can we call later? </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> of course.</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> we’ll just have to be quiet. If I can get my Amusphere on tonight, maybe we can spend the night together in ALO</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> thanks Asuna, that'd be great</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>but now, we should get back to the group chat</p><p>
  <em> [Group chat: Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito, and 4 others] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [8:02 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Klein: </b>and then I said, ‘hey that’s my sombreroooo’</p><p><b>Sinon: </b>i feel legitimately sorry for your future girlfriend</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em>bold of you to assume he gets one</em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> oH snAP</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>I leave for fiVe mINutES</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>where’s Agil? He should’ve able to manage them</p><p><b>Silica: </b>I think he gave up</p><p><b>Liz:</b> that or Klein scared him away when he started rapping </p><p><b>Sinon:</b> over <em> text </em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I dunno it was pretty entertaining </p><p><b>Yui:</b> I had no idea that ‘rap’ was a form of music, the information on it is fascinating!</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Klein if you’ve corrupted Yui</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> we’re helping Liz throw you off the Ruby Palace</p><p><b>Klein:</b> awe c’mon. The ladies love it. And badass thugs with sick music is just the kind of man that attracts chicks like a magnet</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>...good luck with that</p><p><b>Silica: </b>I wanna cut my ears off </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NYOOOOMMM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>drive safely kids</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [2:43 PM] </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> last active 2 days ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> so, turns out my parents want me to go with them for some event during the new years</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I won’t be back until January sixth</p><p><b>Liz:</b> awww </p><p><b>Silica:</b> what event?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I’m not sure, but i’ll bring my Amusphere along and maybe we can meet in ALO</p><p><b>Silica:</b> :D</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> too bad you won’t be around for new years</p><p><b>Liz:</b> rich girls and their problems huh?</p><p><b>Klein:</b> man, sounds exciting. If you meet any cute girls, put in good word for me okay?~</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> right…</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> oh wow, hope you have fun! </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> unlikely but thanks</p><p><b>Liz:</b> how’re you gonna tell Kirito?~</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> actually he kinda already knows</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I told him last night</p><p><b>Klein:</b> waaaaaaat c’monnn you told him before us?</p><p><b>Silica:</b> what’d you expect? </p><p><b>Liz:</b> its <em> those two </em> after all </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> wha-! </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> relaxxx they’re kidding. New Aincrad’s gonna be harder to clear without you though</p><p><b>Klein:</b> yeah we’re gonna miss those heals of yours</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thanks, but i’m sure you’ll do just fine without me.</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> Leafa’s great at spells, she’ll do amazing in support</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> im not <em> that </em> great. Not nearly as good as you</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> you’ll do fine! :D</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>we leave in two days or so anyway</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I’m not looking forward to it</p><p><b>Liz:</b> aw c’mon, why not?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> do <em> you </em> want to spend hours in a kimono standing and bowing and greeting people?</p><p><b>Liz:</b> ...i see your point</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> that <em> does </em> sound pretty boring</p><p><b>Klein:</b> what’s the point anyway?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i dont know, my mother won’t tell me</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> it’s not like i can refuse though</p><p><b>Liz:</b> just say the word and we’ll be at your back door with disguises, smoke bombs, and Kirito’s motorcycle</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> please dont hijack my boyfriends vehicle</p><p><b>Silica:</b> do you even know how to drive that thing?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> where would you get <em> smoke bombs? </em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> yeah totally</p><p><b>Liz:</b> and like i said, <em> I have my ways </em></p><p><b>Sinon:</b> there’s a reason why Kirito is the one to give us rides liz</p><p><b>Liz:</b> psh how hard can it be?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>smoke bombs</em></p><p><b>Silica:</b> I dont really like where this is going</p><p><b>Klein:</b> wait no this could be fun</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> <em>please don’t steal my boyfriend’s motorcycle</em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> relax</p><p><b>Liz:</b> it’ll be fine</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> tHaT’s nOt whAT I wAnTeD to hEaR</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> @<span class="u">Agil</span> come help me manage these idiots</p><p><b>Agil:</b> @<span class="u">Kirito</span> keep an eye on your bike</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Liz, if you die in a motorcycle crash after surviving two years in SAO i’m going to be very disappointed</p><p><b>Liz:</b> oh no the Disappointed Dad Look™</p><p><b>Liz:</b> forgive me father for i have sinned</p><p><b>Silica:</b> wow that was fast</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> who are you and what happened to liz</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Klein get back over here </p><p><b>Agil:</b> you should’ve stopped her</p><p><b>Klein:</b> yeah I know but the <em> potential </em></p><p><b>Sinon:</b> this is gonna get someone killed someday</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em>bold of you to assume it hasn’t already</em></p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> Liz, is that you i hear in the backyard</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> tell me it isn’t</p><p><b>Liz:</b> ...it isn’t</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> is that the fCKING MOTORCYCLE I HEAR</p><p><b>Liz:</b> nope</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> ...how are you still texting</p><p><b>Liz:</b> I have no idea</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>thAT’S </em>WHAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT?!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> @<span class="u">Kirito</span> GET OVER HERE BEFORE LIZ KILLS HERSELF ON YOUR BIKE</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em>GOTTA GO FAST-</em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Agil:</b> I tried</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Silica: </b> @<span class="u">Kirito</span> @<span class="u">Kirito</span> @<span class="u">Kirito</span>c’mon respondddd</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> oh my gods Liz</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> why am i here</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> what matters is that you’re stuck with us now-</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> KAZUTO </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> CATCH YOUR CHAOS CHILD</p><p><b>Klein:</b> ...is now a bad time to tell you i think i saw liz zoom by screaming</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> oh my gods my phone is blowing up</p><p><b>Kirito: </b> wait why is she <em> MY </em> child</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and Liz whAT THE HECK </p><p><b>Kirito:</b> KLEIN YOU HAVE A CAR</p><p><b>Klein:</b> ...yes i do</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>DRIVE OR IM FORCIBLY BORROWING IT</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> oh gods not another one</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> get the car klein</p><p><b>Klein:</b> understood ma’am</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> goddammit liz</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> im starting to think i was better off without friends</p><p><b>Silica:</b> that’s fair</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> if either of them die im pulling the Agil card again</p><p><b>Yui:</b> Mommy, why did daddy just run outside cursing?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> nothing you have to worry about Yui</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> she can just scroll u-</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>nothing you have to worry about Yui</em></p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> yes nothing at all</p><p><b>Silica:</b> ...guys i think i just heard liz</p><p><b>Silica:</b> it sounds like they stopped at the bottom of my apartment</p><p><b>Silica:</b> imma go check it out</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Yui:</b> </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> dont worry yui, your dad and lisbeth are just being idiots again</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> @<span class="u">Everyone</span> meet up in ALO in ten minutes, our cabin</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Asuna </em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I’m helping asuna sic agil on you</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Sinon:</b> good luck</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dying is b a d</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zekken is fast and kiri is reckless</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eheheheh i haven't updated this in a whileeeeee<br/>wHELp<br/>This is the start of the Mother's Rosario arc, I'll spend a few chapters on it i think, and timeskips will be evident<br/>I realllly wanna hit the Alicization arc soon<br/>sorry if this feels rushed!<br/>(my friend pointed out to me how Kiri's first reaction to being stuck in a large hole in sao was to r u n u p t h e w a l l and i can't stop thinking about it)<br/>(in alo his first instinct when he saw a wall was to a t t a c k i t w i t h a s w o r d and i love this crazy child sm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [12:47 PM] </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> last active 5 hours ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> last active 2 days ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> last active 2 hours ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p>————————————————</p><p><b>Liz:</b> soooooo</p><p><b>Liz:</b> who’s alive</p><p><b>Silica:</b> you, somehow, after that stunt you pulled four days ago</p><p><b>Liz: </b>I tolddd you it wasn’t that hard to drive</p><p><b>Klein: </b>you were screaming</p><p><b>Klein: </b>we had to chase you down</p><p><b>Klein:</b> Kirito considered <em> tackling </em>you that’s how out of control you were</p><p><b>Liz:</b> Kirito has lots of crazy ideas that’s nothing special</p><p><b>Liz: </b> he tried to run up the wALL of a <em> dragon nest </em>in sao. Tackling someone off a motorcycle’s nothing.</p><p><b>Silica:</b> sounds like kirito -.-”</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> are we sharing kirito stories</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I got some</p><p><b>Klein:</b> ooooooo</p><p><b>Klein:</b> <em>blackmail material</em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> well, not really since he doesn’t seem have too much of a problem with letting ppl know</p><p><b>Klein:</b> still</p><p><b>Klein:</b> who wouldn’t want embarrassing stories of their best friend?</p><p><b>Liz:</b> less <em> embarrassing, </em>more crazy and reckless</p><p><b>Silica:</b> that’s kirito for you</p><p><b>Silica:</b> if <em> Asuna </em> was here I bet we could get some real good stuff</p><p><b>Klein:</b> oh that’d be awesome</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> I’m going to have to ask her when she gets back</p><p><b>Liz:</b> well, for now we can make do with what we got</p><p><b>Liz:</b> who’s going first</p><p><b>Silica:</b> are we ignoring the fact that kirito is <em> in </em> the group chat</p><p><b>Liz:</b> yes</p><p><b>Klein:</b> please do</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> if he chooses to freak us out by pulling impulsive sh!t then we have every right to make him suffer by talking about it</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> punishment time</p><p><b>Liz:</b> I’m 86.327% sure that was a reference but moving on-</p><p><b>Liz:</b> whos going first</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> nobody.</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> meet up in ALO there’s something i want to show you guys.</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> or someone, i guess</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> it's about those rumors</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> c’mon</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Liz: </b>darn it. Don’t think I’ll let this go so easily kirito</p><p><b>Silica: </b>the rumors…? </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> hm..</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> well then, let’s go find out</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Silica:</b> see you all in-game!</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is offline]  </em></p><p><b>Klein: </b>darn it, so close</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Leafa </em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p>
  <em> ————————————— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [4:31PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> wow</p><p><b>Liz:</b> wow is right</p><p><b>Liz:</b> zekken is hecking fAsT</p><p><b>Silica:</b> maybe even faster than asu and kiri 0.o</p><p><b>Klein:</b> yo those <em> stats </em> though? That’s insane</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> she’s skilled</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> and not an sao survivor</p><p><b>Klein:</b> clearing the game would’ve been a lot easier with her help</p><p><b>Klein:</b> course, i’m glad she wasn’t stuck there too</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> yeah</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> man, i could barely leave a scratch on her</p><p><b>Silica:</b> no one could!</p><p><b>Silica:</b> and there were a <em> lot </em> of people</p><p><b>Klein:</b> that skill of hers sure is popular</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> well, 11 hits is a <em> lot </em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> and <em> powerful </em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> but no one’s even seen her <em> use </em> it yet!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> shes <em> crazy </em> strong</p><p><b>Klein:</b> wait what about that insane skill you had in sao kirito?</p><p><b>Klein:</b> wasn’t that one like...a lot too?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> yeah, Starburst Stream was a 16-hit combo</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> Sixteen?!</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> </p><p><b>Sinon:</b> Sixteen hits. I’ve never seen one like that in ALO</p><p><b>Liz:</b> I don’t think we ever saw it. Right Silica?</p><p><b>Silica:</b> mhm</p><p><b>Silica:</b> bet it was pretty awesome though :&gt;</p><p><b>Klein:</b> it was <em> epic  </em></p><p><b>Klein:</b> except when Kiri nearly died</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>you could’ve left out that last part...</p><p><b>Klein: </b> no I couldn’t’ve </p><p><b>Klein:</b> ...actually I think most of the times we’ve seen it are battles where he nearly died</p><p><b>Liz:</b> </p><p><b>Liz:</b> well okAy tHen</p><p><b>Silica:</b> I’m almost glad we didn’t see it now</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> If it was his strongest skill though, it makes sense he’d use it in the most dangerous situations</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> just h o w many times have you nearly died in sao kazuto</p><p><b>Klein: </b>do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> understandable have a nice day</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I would argue but he’s kinda right</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> ANYWAYS back to Zekken</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> yes Zekken</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> what did you say to her anyway</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em>still can’t believe you lost </em></p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I’m not invincible y’know</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and it’s nothing</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> hMmMm nope not convinced</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> you told her <em> something </em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> then you lost </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> coincidence???</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>I think not</em></p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I let my guard down and she hit me. That’s it</p><p><b>Agil:</b> is this about Absolute Sword?</p><p><b>Agil:</b> she’s quite the fighter</p><p><b>Agil:</b> but I think I better rescue Kirito from this subject</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> <em>thank you</em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> finnee I’ll drop it <em> this time </em></p><p><b>Agil:</b> so how’s everyone’s day? </p><p><b>Silica: </b> pretty good! Turns out our apartment <em> does </em> allow pets!</p><p><b>Liz:</b> that’s great!</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> have you thought about what you’d like to get?</p><p><b>Silica:</b> well, I’ll have to ask my parents first, but I’m thinking about a cat</p><p><b>Klein: </b> <em> like your alo avatar </em></p><p><b>Silica:</b> ...I mean yeah xD </p><p><b>Sinon:</b> cats are good</p><p><b>Liz:</b> of course <em> you </em>think that too. Cait Sith number two ;3</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> this cat can and will shoot you through the leg with a bow at two hundred meters</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> that’s the best kinda cat</p><p><b>Silica:</b> sadly I highly doubt I’d be able to get that kinda cat</p><p><b>Klein:</b> the normal fluffy kind is fine with me!</p><p><b>Silica:</b> just gotta ask my parents -v-“</p><p><b>Yui:</b> daddy! I think I got it! </p><p><b>Kirito:</b> great Yui! </p><p><b>Kirito: </b>now the next step</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> ...what</p><p><b>Silica:</b> kirito?</p><p><b>Klein: </b>he’s gone. Huh</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> what doe he mean ‘next step’?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> …..Kazutooo</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> ignore him it’s probably another one of his projects</p><p><b>Agil:</b> nice to see him working so hard</p><p><b>Liz:</b> ….and now that he’s gonnnne</p><p>-------------</p><p>
  <em> [4:59PM] </em>
</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> created group chat ‘ </em> <b> <em>STOP TRYING TO DIE</em> </b> <em> ’] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>Silica, Klein, Leafa, </em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>3</em> </b> <em> others to the chat] </em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> stories go here :&gt;</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> so you didn’t add kirito then</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> nice</p><p><b>Agil:</b> this seems like it’d be entertaining</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> ;&gt;</p><p><b>Silica:</b> OH! Is anyone busy rn?</p><p><b>Klein:</b> nah im free</p><p><b>Liz:</b> same</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> ^</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> just got back so yep</p><p><b>Agil:</b> my shift’s just ended so i’m free</p><p><b>Silica: </b>NICE!</p><p><b>Silica:</b> lets video call!</p><p><b>Silica: </b>and if asu is active she can join us too!</p><p><b>Liz:</b> yesssss </p><p><b>Liz:</b> storytime :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p><b>Liz:</b> I’ve always wondered about kiri’s adventures in ggo</p><p>
  <em> [Video call started - 5:03PM] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Video call ended - 6:29PM] </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kirito's adventures in the multiverse- well, kinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The video call went about as well as expected</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wEll IM back<br/>And here are the reactions for ShadowedFye! Thanks for your comments!<br/>I kinda hit a wall writing-wise, but i'll try and update more often!!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[Video call started - 5:03PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz grinned at her tablet screen as it pinged with each new person’s arrival, five familiar faces filling the black background, “Now, is Sinon going first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sniper blinks in surprise, then smirks a bit, “Oh alright. I’ve got plenty of material.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica waves a hand for attention, “You’re gonna explain the Death Gun thing too right? That freaked us out. And the whole reason I created the chat” She muttered the last part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon nods, “Sure, but first,” she points at her screen, presumably at someone’s image, “Leafa, he met you first right? How was he in ALO?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl brings one hand to her mouth and makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pfft</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise, “He was hopeless. I had to teach him everything about the game, and his first time flying without a controller, he crashed right into a Sylph building.” She shakes her head, “Honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon grins triumphantly, “Same here, but,” she huffs in annoyance, “He let me think he was a girl. I didn’t find out until I was changing in front of him. Thought he was another pervert.” a small smirk flashes on her face, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> slap him for it though”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa laughs, “did you? Me too. He bit my hand as a joke.” she crosses her arms, “sorry about him.” Sinon grins, “Nah, he got what he deserved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz sighs, “that boy. He’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> at first impressions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein raises an eyebrow, “Oh? Do tell.” The blacksmith pouts in annoyance at the memory, “the first time we met, he broke my best sword. Then when we were in the dragon’s nest, he tossed me the metal we came for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Before</span>
  </em>
  <span> mentioning it was dragon poop.” She sighs as a chorus of laughs sound from her tablet, “he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> save my life though, so I suppose that made up for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica’s voice rings through the screen, “the first time I met him, he saved my life. Then helped bring Piina back to life.” her eyes shift to a different part of her screen, “I’m pretty sure you just have bad luck Liz.” the blacksmith groans as more laughs rise from the device.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Liz rolls over on her bed, holding the tablet above her, “how did your meeting go, Sinon?” She smirks, “and I want aaaaaaaall the details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sniper grins back, “Sure.” her screen shifted from the bed to the wall as Sinon sat up, “Well, he approached me while I was headed to sign up for BoB. Of course, my first thought was ‘oh another female player. Nice’ So when he asked for help, I didn’t think much of it.” the screen shakes a moment before Sinon sets it down and brings her knees up to her chest, “I took him to the market, and since he was new, he didn’t have enough money to buy any good equipment. I offered to pay for him, but then the guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>wins</span>
  </em>
  <span> a casino game that’s been unbeaten since before I played GGO.” varying shouts of ‘whaaaat’ and ‘sounds like kiri’ chime from the call as Liz herself just sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon laughs, “I was pretty shocked, as you can imagine. I asked him what game he converted from and he said a normal fantasy game.” her expression grows a little more solemn, “well, now I know which ones he was talking about.” no one speaks for a moment, before Sinon shifts her arms around her legs, “Anyway, he won three hundred thousand credits from that, so I guided him around the shop. The first thing he buys is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she shakes her head as the others sigh in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Course he bought a sword.” Klein sets his chin in one hand, “He’s Kirito. Bet he’s never held a gun in his life before that game.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agil tilts his head, “well, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz makes a face, “I dont think thats a good thing Agil.” the bartender shugs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica waves a hand in front of her camera, “it was that lightsaber thingy right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon nods, “I thought he was insane, Not that I didn’t already think that.” she rests her chin on her hands, “‘course, I made sure he got a handgun too. And we spent a while choosing his gear. By the time we were done, we only had a few minutes left to register.” she sighs, “that’s when he pulled me onto a buggy and raced out of there. Those things were impossible to drive, yet he got us there in time. After the game, then the sword, now this, I was super curious as to who he was.” she closed her eyes, “never imagined he was the one to beat SAO.”  Liz hummed in agreement, and Klein blew out a slow breath, “yeah that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun to watch.” Agil nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon twirls a strand of hair around two fingers, “well, we made it just in time, and I found out he was a boy. Tried to cut him off after that but he kept following me </span>
  <span>around being all confused and eventually I caved and explained the tournament.” She tilts her head at the screen, “how does Asuna say no to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica laughs, “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa smirks, “luckily it goes both ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon sighs, “Fair. He even had the audacity to joke about it being a date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz shakes her head, “sounds like Kirito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein pouted at the screen, ”aw does that mean you won’t go out on one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon glares at the call, “ask me again and I’ll shoot you through the chest” Klein throws his hands up in surrender and the sniper continues, “I didn’t get to watch his first match, but when I got back…” her face darkens, finger’s stilling in her hair, “I...assumed that it was because of his match, but now I’m pretty sure it was something else. Death Gun, most likely.” Liz blinks at the screen, “...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica leans forward worriedly, “What do you mean Sinon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sniper looks away, “do you guys...know about panic attacks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein sets his hands in front of him, “yeah”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica’s screen shakes as she grabs the device worriedly, “Did you get them Sinon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz sits up, “If you do we can-” Sinon cuts in, waving one hand to dismiss them, “I did. But they’re better now. It’s alright, though thanks for worrying.” her hand falls back onto her knees and the others settle down a bit, Leafa’s screen losing focus for a second before she set her device in her lap, “then...why did you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon fidgets with her hair, a frown tugging at her lips, “I think...I walked in on Kirito having one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz’s face falls, (ignoring Klein’s hiss of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t tell us-”) “oh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica looks down, “That's nothing new. He and Asu get them the most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa’s silent for a moment, then asks, “do you know what triggered it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon moves to shake her head, then pauses. “Death Gun, I think. He told me they met in SAO.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein bites out a curse, “Right, Laughing Coffin those bastards-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agil interrupts, “that’s probably it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon nods, “he seemed to snap out of it when I tapped on the shoulder, but then he grabbed my hand before the teleportation took him to the next match.” She frowns, “he was pretty out of it for the next few fights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa sighs, “Kazuto…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein makes a face, “damn thats some terrible timing though.” Agil nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica winces at the thought, “it really is, to send him into a match after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz sits up and rests her chin on her knees, “he won anyway, it seems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon nods, “yeah, he tried to throw the match with me though, since both of us would pass no matter what. I got really mad at him.” she winces, “I remember asking him if he thought it was just a game. Ouch, that probably wasn’t the best thing to hear. Though now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what he meant by ‘I of all people should’ve known that’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa sits back a bit, “no wonder he was so weird that night. Asuna noticed too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon nods, “looking back, a lot of what happened makes sense now.” She lets her hand fall to the bed, “The tournament was fine until Death Gun made an appearance. He dodged my bullet and disappeared from the radar after killing another player. We met up with him again in the city,” she shudders, “though it wasn’t who we expected. He paralyzed me while we split up to corner the other guy. Or girl, I guess. Showed me what his gun was and I freaked out. Couldn’t even shoot him.” she grits her teeth and looks down, “If Kirito hadn’t run in with a smoke bomb when he did, I’d probably be dead right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica pipes up, “Well, you’re alive. That’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein joins in, “yeah it'd have been a shame if you died before you met m-” Leafa cuts him off, “We’re glad you’re okay. Kazu always swoops in at the last second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon huffs a bit, relaxing, “yeah, that’s true.” she shifts her position so only one knee was at her chest, “he grabbed me and another buggy and got the heck out of there, with Death Gun in pursuit. I couldn’t shoot the horse buggy behind us though, and he took it.” She shakes her head, “Skipping over the drama that was him trying to get me to shoot again, we paused in a cave after losing him, talked about our collective trauma, I embarrassed myself a few times, then we came up with a plan to stop Death Gun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz blinked, “That sounds…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Very not fun” Silica finished</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon shrugged, “pretty much yeah. You guys watched the final battle so that’s about it.” her finger appears on the screen as she points at someone, “Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna hear about ALO. Spill, Leafa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sylph jumps a bit before settling back down and folding her hands in front of her, “ohhhh ALO huh? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> adventure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica leans back and stretches, “it happened two months afer SAO right? We couldn’t believe Kirito had dived back in.” she sighs, “once we found out it was for </span>
  <span>Asuna though, it made a lot more sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz shakes her head, “no surprise there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein crosses his arms and leans forward, “soooo how did it go Leafa? Did he die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa laughs nervously, “uh- I don’t think you’ll like that answer…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein raises an eyebrow, “don’t tell me he actually-” Liz interrupts him, “Well Leafa? Start talking!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grins, “oh alright. So Recon and I were being chased by a couple Salamanders right? And the idiot managed to get himself killed. The three of them ganged up on me on the ground, and Kazuto, well, he crashed right next to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agil raised an eyebrow, “crashed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa nods, “headfirst. Wouldn’t be the last time.” She crosses her arms, “He killed them all except one, who ran off, and proceeded to tag along with me to a Sylph city. ‘Course, I had to teach him to fly first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica grinned, “You said he crashed into a building?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa smirks, “landed right in the middle of the street. Bet he scared everyone pretty bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon sighs, “I’m surprised he wasn’t killed right then and there for being a Spriggan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sylph shrugs, “Honestly, so was I. Turns out his logic was pretty solid.” she sets her chin on one hand, “Well, we talked a bit at a nearby tavern, I explained the World Tree to him, he told me he had to get up there as fast as possible. I thought he was crazy, since every race has been trying for years and hasn’t gotten anywhere. But I offered to take him there anyway.” she shifts a bit, folding her hands in her lap, “we met up the next morning, bought him a new sword, and started up the flight tower. Sigard confronted us inside, and I quit the party. Was planning to leave the Sylphs anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grits her teeth, “Sigard that bastard.” Liz tilts her head in confusion but Leafa continues, “Anyway we took off to the mountains, and when we got there it turns out we were tracked. By the Salamanders. They ambushed us on the bridge. A whole fricking party of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agil raised an eyebrow, “Kind of overkill for just two players.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein grins, “Nah, it’s Kirito. They must’ve decided he was worth the preparation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa huffed in amusement, “And they came pretty close to beating us too. But then Kazuto did this crazy illusion spell and turned himself into a giant bull creature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein blinks, “Bull? Like that boss on floor seventy-four?” Gleam-Eyes right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa shrugs, “Don’t ask me. I wasn’t in SAO. It freaked them out enough, though, that they broke formation. Then Kazu killed them.” She growls in annoyance, “After that he bit my hand as a joke. Though I did get to slap him for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon laughed, “No wonder he didn’t look surprised when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> slapped him. How much are you willing to bet Asuna did it too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa snorted, “a damn lot, considering </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fair” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Silica muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sylph continues, “I got a call from Recon that Sigard had betrayed us and sent an army of Salamanders to attack the Sylphs and Cait Siths during their meeting, so Kirito and I flew over there as fast as we could. Literally dropping in out of nowhere. Course, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea was to challenge their general to a fight on behalf of the Spriggans and Undines. Neither of which he had even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz sighs, “a total bluff then. Sounds like something he’d do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica pipes up, “well if it was a fight, Kirito would be fine. So they probably didn’t call him out on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta admit, that’s a pretty bold move. Faking an alliance between tribes he hasn’t met.” Klein crosses his arms and rests them on the table in front of him, “he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> it all came down to a fight, and not some political crap...Or as political as it could get in ALO”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa sticks out her tongue, “Very. But he did gain allies in the Sylphs and Cait Siths by saving them, and that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good move, as we’d find out later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we reached the World Tree, Yui sensed Asuna and Kazuto flew straight up to try and break the barrier. ‘Course, it didn’t work. But Asuna dropped a key card down to prove that she was there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica blinked, “How did she even have one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon shrugs, “Stole it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Leafa continued, “Kazuto tried to beat the guardians himself. Got pretty far up too. But he didn’t make it and I had to drag his soul back to revive him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein raised an eyebrow, “so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sylph nods, “The second time, the two of us and Recon worked together and got even farther. Just as it started getting bad, the Sylphs and Cait Siths swooped in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon snapped her fingers in realization, “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you meant when you said it was a good move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However unintentional,” Agil sighs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa laughs, “yep. We managed to break a hole in the guardian swarm though, and he made it up before it closed. From there, we all retreated. Kazu told you the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz leans back and stretches, “yep. Still wish I could’ve found a use for my flamethrower though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon eyes her screen warily, “you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> have one….do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz just grins, “Any other stories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica shrugs, “I think I already told mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa sets her hands on her chin, “Sinon and I told ours. Liz and Silica told theirs sometime last year. Now how ‘bout the boys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein waved a hand in the air, “I’ll go then.” he smirks playfully, “I’m proud to say that I was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet Kirito. Day one of SAO.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agil raises a hand, “Second here. First boss battle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ran after him on the first day because he looked like he knew what he was doing. Begged for a lesson in gameplay and he agreed. Pretty sure that’s the only reason I lived through the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz whistles, “First time playing and you got SAO? Tough luck buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein makes a face, “Not quite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. But yeah. Kirito and I split up after the announcement though. I didn’t see him for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agil nods, “he was at the planning session for Floor One. I met him at the boss battle. Took down the boss with Asuna after our leader died.” He shrugged, “Saw him a few times after that, when he came to my shop. But he kind of disappears sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz nods, “I don’t think I saw him much after our first meeting either. Had to rely on rumors and newspapers to make sure he wasn’t dead yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica hums in acknowledgement, “Y’know,” she starts quietly, “It’s kind of weird, but I was just- visiting the flower fields. Since the monsters there were easy to kill and I needed the levels for my weapon. And I was thinking- thinking about the quest I was gonna take when I got back, wondering how much inventory I had left, debating whether or not I should get Piina a power upgrade- y’know, the regular stuff in SAO.” She pauses, “And then- the voice just- blares out. And I think I didn’t even hear the first few announcements, but it was saying the </span>
  <em>
    <span>game was cleared.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And all I was doing was walking down a path, thinking about tomorrow, and just then someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat the game.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shakes her head, “It was surreal. We were all living our lives and somewhere in the tower a group of people fought the hardest battle possible to get us out. There was no warning. It was just any other day and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> day was the one that saved us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz smiles sadly, “Yeah. It was a slow day for me. There was only one order and I was in the middle of gathering material when the announcement happened. And it’d been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Definitely nothing to signal an epic battle climax happening somewhere in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein grins a bit shakily, “What, no dramatic music or shaking of the earth? Not even the obligatory impending sense of doom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we were hoarding all the impending sense of doom Klein.” Agil mutters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure we could’ve spared some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa blinks at them, “Personally I think we’ve had enough impending senses of doom for one lifetime,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz grins mischievously, “Oh no, you can never have enough.” her grin widens, “I plan to make you see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scouring your house for a flamethrower,” Silica cuts in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s no funnnnn”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon gives her screen a flat look, “If you burn someone’s house down I’m smacking you with a fire extinguisher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume we’ll only burn </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> house down. Actually bold of you to assume it’d be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>house.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?! There is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> Liz. This is you and you alone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon, arson’s fun-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s gonna bail you out of jail child”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume I’d get caught. Actually I’m kind of offended-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinon stares at her screen, “y’know what, I think I’m gonna leave before I can be accused of being your partner in crime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica waves at her camera, “Bye Sinon!! See ya in ALO tomorrow!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sniper waves back and her screen disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agil sighs, “I think she’s got the right idea. It’s time for dinner anyway. See you all tomorrow.” He lifts a hand in goodbye and his screen winks out as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica makes a hmph noise, “Well, now it's only us three” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein waves at the camera, “Uh, and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> committing arson Liz”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“:3”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hOW did you make that face we’RE in a cAlL”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silica laughs, “:&gt;”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast tamer opens her mouth again, but a voice sounds from behind her and she frowns, “Aw, I’ve gotta go now. Guess I’ll see you guys later!” she gives a </span>
  <span>cheerful wave before her screen fades to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein grumbles something about existing too and glares at a notification his phone, “Dammit Tara I thought I told you I wasn’t available-” he cuts off, eyes </span>
  <span>widening in shock as he reads the text.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls watch him nervously as he types something frantically in return and faces the call with a panicked expression, “sorry, Gotta go.” his screen disappears</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz blinks, “uh, okay. Bye”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa sighs, setting her chin on her hands, “Little late on the farwell, but same. Cya Klein.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wonder what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s still in ALO tomorrow we can grill him on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does fire work in ALO-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO…Actually I think it might...bUT NO”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need your daily dose of Obligatory Impending Sense of Doom Leafa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s assuming I don’t have it every second I’m in Kazuto’s friend group”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend group too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like my bunch of immature idiots. And Sinon and Asuna and Silica and Agil”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow okay. Picking favorites now are we. I’m hurt Leafa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sylph goes to respond but is interrupted by a shout from Liz’s screen. The other girl frowns and calls back, “Yeah yeah I know!” before turning to the call with an apologetic look, “Sorry, But I’ve gotta go too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leafa smiles, “Yeah okay. I should get Kazuto his dinner anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liz grins back, “Alright, ALO tomorrow!!” she gives a cheerful two-fingered salute and the screen goes black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Video call ended - 6:29PM]</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. y'know, i think Agil's got the right idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and thus, it begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*revs engine* aaaaand we're kicking off the Mother's Rosario arc!<br/>*swerves and crashes* the major plot starts here! (hopefully)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5</em><em> others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [1:04AM] </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> last active 2 days ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> last active 58 minutes ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> last active 34 minutes ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> last active 33 minutes ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> last active yesterday </em></p><p><b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p>---------</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>...i still can’t believe none of you told me she was a girl</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> is anyone still awake?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> why am i asking, none of you should be</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> well, same to you</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> Leafa!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> hey Asu!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> now sleep</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> if you’re awake this late then my brother must be rubbing off on you</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> heh, i’m just thinking, i suppose</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> oh?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> perhaps he didn’t rub off on you as much as i assumed</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> you really never pass up a chance to insult him -v-”</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> its my job ;&gt;</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> now S L E E P</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> hm i can try</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> but why are <em> you </em> awake so late?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> got caught up in a novel</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> woke up to find Kazu asleep at his desk again</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> Yui seemed to find it really funny</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> again?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> he’s working on something.</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> ;P</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> hm</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> btw, the only reason why i haven’t questioned you on what happened today is bc its too late for you to be awake</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> so s l e e p and i’ll drill you on it tomorrow</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> heh. And you?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I’ll sleep if you sleep</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ...deal</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> alright then</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> 3</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> 2</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> 1</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> [3:32PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> @<span class="u">Everyone</span> ALO! Let’s go!</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> see you there ;&gt;</p><p><b>Liz:</b> this is gonna be fun!</p><p>---</p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>STOP TRYING TO DIE</em> </b> <em> ] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:56PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> aaaaaaasuuuuuuuu</p><p><b>Liz:</b> get over here</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> you took off as soon as you logged in, we didn’t get a chance to question you</p><p><b>Liz:</b> now e x p l a i n</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> explain wh-what?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> …………</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> Alright alright. But we should move to the other chat. I haven’t told Kirito yet either</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> that’s a first</p><p> </p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 4 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:58 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> spill</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> okay okay</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> @<span class="u">Everyone</span> Asuna’s gonna explain where the fCK she just went</p><p><b>Agil:</b> I missed something, didn’t I</p><p><b>Silica:</b> Zekken and Asu fought, Zekken was gonna win but she grabbed Asu and took off instead. She disappeared again today, and we wanna know why/where</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> explain ples</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> Alright.</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> so, Zekken’s name is actually Yuuki, for one</p><p><b>Klein:</b> just like you</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> huh</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> yep</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> anyway, she’s in a small guild with her friends, and they want to get their names on the Monument of Swordsmen before they have to disband bc of irl circumstances. They held the tournament to see who was strong enough to help them. I disappeared today because we were scouting the boss room</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I think the raid group may have gotten there first though, so we have to do it tomorrow</p><p><b>Liz:</b> huh, thats simpler than i expected</p><p><b>Silica:</b> they sound nice! Good luck on the raid!!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> you sure you dont need help?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I doubt they’d accept help from anyone else</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> but dont worry, we can do it</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Well if you need anything just give us a ping</p><p><b>Liz:</b> yep! We’ll stay on standby!!</p><p><b>Klein:</b> You should tell Kirito y’know, he’s been pretty inactive lately</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> working on a project. I think he brought it to Agil’s bar for a test a day or two ago.</p><p><b>Silica:</b> that explains why yui’s offline too</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> dunno if pming him’ll do any good. Maybe tell him tomorrow in ALO</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> yeah, you’re right.</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> We’ll be trying the boss again tomorrow btw. Hopefully we can make it before the larger guilds move in</p><p><b>Silica:</b> we’ll be cheering you on!!! :D</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> yeah good luck!</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thanks everyone :)</p><p><b>Liz:</b> so….</p><p> </p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>STOP TRYING TO DIE</em> </b> <em> ] </em></p><p>
  <em> [8:06 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> what was the event like @<span class="u">Asuna</span>?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ...why are we in this chat Lisbeth</p><p><b>Liz:</b> oh because kirito’s in the other one</p><p><b>Liz:</b> now tell us</p><p><b>Liz:</b> wat exactly your mom brought you there for ;)</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> oh yeah you mentioned something about that</p><p><b>Silica:</b> ...when kiri was asleep</p><p><b>Klein:</b> ooooooooooo got something you dont want your bf to find out?</p><p><b>Klein:</b> don’t worry, we can keep a secret ;&gt;</p><p><b>Agil:</b> ….i dont like where this is going</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I love it</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> c’mon asu, if it’s nothing bad, you should have no problem telling</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> its not anything bad!! </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> its just….weird. And kinda embarrassing </p><p><b>Liz:</b> another rich girl thing then ;P</p><p><b>Liz:</b> buuuuut this sounds s p i c y</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> wh-! Its not even that important!!</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> all i did was stand and be polite to my mother’s friends</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> if you could call them that</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> ...press X to doubt</p><p><b>Liz:</b> X</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> X</p><p><b>Silica:</b> X</p><p><b>Klein:</b> X</p><p><b>Agil:</b> …</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Asuna:</b> </p><p><b>Liz:</b> BAHAHAHA HE JUST</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> aightimmaheadoutmeme.jpg</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em>yes</em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> i love this</p><p><b>Silica:</b> do...do you just,,, have those. In your photos. For times like this</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> should i not</p><p><b>Klein:</b> no you absolutely should. carry on</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> this is all very nice but asuna still has to explain</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ...isn’t Yui in this chat</p><p><b>Liz: </b>nice try. But Yui wont tell kiri if you tell her not to</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> fine fine fine</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> my mother was trying to...set me up</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> with this one boy</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> oldest son of a wealthy family</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> and possibly every other boy there as well</p><p><b>Liz:</b> and there it is</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> </p><p><b>Sinon:</b> oh so that’s why we’re in this chat</p><p><b>Silica:</b> :0</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> she tried again at dinner yesterday</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> insisting that i go with her choice</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i wish i could just tell her to <em> back off </em></p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i’m not getting with anyone but Kirito and thats a fact</p><p><b>Liz:</b> *clutches heart* oh my how cruel of you to deny our love. An evil being you are, to have forsaken your wife for that <em> gamer. </em></p><p><b>Asuna:</b> no</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>Rejection</em></p><p><b>Silica:</b> *eyes the amusphere i <em> know </em> is right next to you right now* gamer huh?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> pot, meet kettle</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p><b>Klein:</b> what does that make me?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> our placemat</p><p><b>Klein:</b> T^T im hurt sinon</p><p><b>Sinon: </b>that was the point</p><p><b>Silica:</b> the <em> arrow </em> point</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> ...too much of a stretch?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> we’re getting off topic</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> @<span class="u">Asuna</span> you haven’t said anything for a while</p><p><b>Liz:</b> dont you dare try to escape</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I would nevdjfklsk</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> uh</p><p><b>Silica:</b> I think she died</p><p><b>Liz:</b> f in the chat for asu</p><p><b>Liz:</b> beloved friend, daughter, and ex-wife</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> F</p><p><b>Silica:</b> F</p><p><b>Klein:</b> F</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> F</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> Sorry, my mom came in. Had to hide the phone</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> it’s probably best if i leave before she finds out</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i’d rather not get it confiscated</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> good night</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> wow what a convenient way to get out of the conversation</p><p><b>Liz:</b> i applaud you</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> she makes a good point</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> it’s too early to sleep though</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> wanna head back into alo for a bit?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> there’s a small window of time when kazu gets tired that i can drag him to bed</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> i’ve got a while before that</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> sure</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> @<span class="u">Agil</span> and everyone else active, wanna head to ALO?”</p><p><b>Silica:</b> okay!!</p><p><b>Agil:</b> i’ll join you guys this time</p><p><b>Klein:</b> sorry, i’ve got something to attend to </p><p><b>Klein:</b> have fun tho!</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> i wish i could. But I got homework :P</p><p><b>Silica:</b> *gasp* liz being <em> responsible??? </em></p><p><b>Sinon:</b> strange. I didn’t hear hell freezing over</p><p><b>Liz:</b> y’all so meannn &gt;:P</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> ...alright!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> lets go!</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed! and as a bonus...</p><p>Deleted Scenes!!!</p><p>Leafa: aightimmaheadoutmeme.jpg<br/>Liz: yes<br/>Liz: I love you leafa<br/>Leafa: I know ;)<br/>Sinon: this is all very nice and gay but asuna still needs to explain<br/>------------<br/>Asuna: my mother was trying to...set me up<br/>Asuna: with this one boy<br/>Asuna: oldest son of a wealthy family<br/>Asuna: and possibly every other boy there as well<br/>Liz:<br/>Leafa:<br/>Liz: Reverse harem?<br/>Leafa: Reverse harem.<br/>Asuna: JFJ;dkIDLKJkdf;k<br/>------<br/>:&gt; thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where's Wald- I mean Yuuki?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asuna'll find her. One way or another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*flings arms wide open* IM BAAAAAACK<br/>sure you guys missed me alot~?<br/>no?<br/>oh....okay<br/>Well, to put it simply, writer's block is a b1tch<br/>i cant write anythingggggg<br/>hhhhh<br/>So of course, i coped by bingeing anime and staring mournfully at the multiple stories i need to write<br/>Chatfics are much easier to manage than one-shots though...<br/>Also, anything with an astrik next to it is explained briefly in the end notes!<br/>I'm not a gamer, so apologies if i use the wrong term or something TvT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [5:32 PM] </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p>
  <em> ----------------- </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> @ <span class="u"> Everyone </span> they did it!!! Congrats Asu!!!!! :DDDD</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> we saw the monument! Congratulations Asuna!!</p><p><b>Liz:</b> YOU GO GIRL!! </p><p><b>Agil:</b> you beat the boss? Congratulations!</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> We knew you could do it!!</p><p><b>Klein: </b>WOOT WOOOOOT</p><p><b>Yui:</b> <span class="u">MonumentOfSwordsman.jpg</span> </p><p><b>Yui:</b> Mommy did it!! Congratulations!!!</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thanks everybody</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Private messaging: Asuna &gt; Kirito] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [5:33 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I’m worried about Yuuki</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> ?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I think I said something to upset her after we took a photo at the monument. She started crying and then suddenly logged off</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> oh</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> what did you say?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i pointed out that she called me her sister</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> then she logged out</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> do you think….</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> probably.</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> It’s not your fault Asuna</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> you dont know what happened to Yuuki’s sister</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> give her a few days to calm down, maybe then she’ll find you again</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> okay…</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> are you gonna let the rest of the group know?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> probably</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> but maybe not yet</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> okay</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> for now then, we’ll keep moving on as normal.</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> right</p><p>…..</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> ...the group chat noticed we weren’t saying anything</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thats….not good</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> </p><p><b>Kirito:</b> should we stop them</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> probably</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> so are you going in or </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> they’re like a pack of lions. Are you really expecting me to go in there?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> no way lions scare you more than the bosses in SAO</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thats….different. I dont have a sword here</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ….but i could get one</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> wha</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> rich girl here</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> fair enough</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and uh</p><p><b>Kirito: </b> <span class="u"> gcscreenshot.jpg </span></p><p><b>Kirito:</b> we need to stop them</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> oh thats nothing</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> <span class="u">STtDgcss.jpg</span>*</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> ….When did this happen</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> <em>where</em> did this happen?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ...that's not important</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> :suspicion:</p><p>----------</p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 4 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [5:42 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> that’s a tERRIBLE mental image Klein</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> Can i leave</p><p><b>Liz:</b> nah</p><p><b>Liz:</b> stay</p><p><b>Liz:</b> bask in our chaos</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> you mean <em> your </em> chaos</p><p><b>Klein:</b> awe c’mon, kiri and asu just disappear at the same time? What are we <em> supposed </em>to assume?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> you guys didn’t even notice Agil leave</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> he’s the only sane one here</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> besides Asuna</p><p><b>Liz:</b> im hurt kirito</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> and Sinon</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> thanks</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> &gt;:T</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>you’re insane sugu don’t try to deny it</p><p><b>Klein:</b> Kirito! Buddy! Good friend!! Old pal!!!</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> i should be concerned</p><p><b>Klein:</b> Do your old chum a favor and tell what you and your wonderful girlfriend disappeared for~?</p><p><b>Klein:</b> and dont leave out annnnnnny of the details. I want the full experience </p><p><b>Sinon:</b> please let me out</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <span class="u">LETMEINNNNmemeedit.jpg</span>*</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <em>yas girl~</em></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> :handemoji:</p><p><b>Liz:</b> :handemoji:</p><p><b>Silica:</b> They just. Sent those. At the <em> e x a c t  s a m e  t i m e  </em></p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thats an impressively improvised digital high five</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> over an edited meme</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> you just have that in your files then</p><p><b>Liz:</b> do you not?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> no</p><p><b>Liz:</b> :disappointment:</p><p><b>Klein:</b> BACK ON TOPIC</p><p><b>Silica:</b> y’mean back <em> off </em> topic</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> if thats <em> off </em> topic i’d prefer if we stayed <em> on </em>topic</p><p><b>Klein:</b> yes back <em> on </em>topic</p><p><b>Silica:</b> <em>on </em>topic would be staying <em>off </em>topic</p><p><b>Klein:</b> so you admit my topic was on topic</p><p><b>Silica:</b> no our topic is on topic. Staying off your topic is staying on topic</p><p><b>Liz:</b> </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> what</p><p><b>Yui:</b> If Klein’t topic was off topic, then Silica’s topic would be on topic. In this case, Klein views his topic as on topic. And Silica views it as off topic. The misunderstandings originate from both of them attempting to twist the words for their own meanings and demonstrating why their view are correct</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> that makes sense</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> uh huh</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> nice job Yui!</p><p><b>Yui:</b> Thank you Mommy!</p><p><b>Klein:</b> kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiritoooo</p><p><b>Klein:</b> tell</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> <span class="u">dmscreenshot.jpg</span>*</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> is that good enough for you?</p><p><b>Klein:</b> …..fine</p><p><b>Silica:</b> now back <em> on </em> topic</p><p><b>Klein:</b> off topic</p><p><b>Silica:</b> nO</p><p> </p><p>(Day one of Yuuki’s disappearance)*</p><p>
  <em> [2:01 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> And i was wondering if any of you guys had seen her online lately</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> no...sorry. I haven’t seen anyone with that avatar</p><p><b>Silica:</b> I hope she’s okay…</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> me too</p><p><b>Liz:</b> we’ll keep an eye out</p><p><b>Liz:</b> for the other guild members too</p><p><b>Silica:</b> yeah! We’ll find her eventually!! :D</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> I’m sure she’ll explain when we do</p><p><b>Klein:</b> from her level alone i’m assuming she spends lots of time in ALO. Betcha she’ll be back before you know it </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thanks guys</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I appreciate it</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Private messaging: Kirito &gt; Asuna] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [3:44 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Hey Asuna</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I think I can help find her</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> With her name and an idea/suspicion I’ve had, getting Kikuoka to do some digging shouldn’t be too hard</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> He owes me, after all</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I’ll message back when i’ve got an answer</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [4:23 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> He’s agreed to search for her. I’ll keep you updated on anything they find</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Love you, and stay safe</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [5:30 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> just got back from ALO</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> and thanks a lot Kirito, I mean it. </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ...on second thought, using government contacts for this won’t have any kind of backlash right? </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I swear if you put something important on the line just for a convenient way to find her-</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> sigh</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> love you too. I will.</p><p> </p><p>(Day two of Yuuki’s disappearance)</p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 4 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [9:18 AM] </em>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> @ <span class="u"> Liz </span> remember that promise you made? I need a new bow</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> found a quest like you asked.</p><p><b>Liz:</b> alright!! More experience!!</p><p><b>Liz:</b> miiiiiiight have to do some grinding first though.</p><p><b>Liz:</b> the metal you need to upgrade from that weapon is pretty top-notch stuff</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> well, lets go. New aincrad won’t wait forever</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> could use some extra power though</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> @ <span class="u"> Everyone </span>, anyone want to help?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I’ll join in a minute. Where’s the quest?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> Sylph territory. Might head into neutral too though</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> alright. </p><p><b>Klein:</b> I need more levels too. Might as well join</p><p><b>Liz:</b> what about our black lightning duo?*</p><p><b>Liz:</b> Asuna’s been pretty active lately, but kiri’s barely been in alo without someone asking him</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> leave him. That project with Yui again</p><p><b>Klein:</b> I think you mean <em> LEAF </em> him :&gt;</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon </em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em> [6:21 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> heading back in for another dive, anyone care to join? </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> i’ll come</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> Kazuto’s being all techy again</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> @ <span class="u"> Liz </span> I know you’re there. Come unwind with us for a while</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> we could even take that one quest for those tools or something you wanted so bad</p><p><b>Liz:</b> Im in</p><p><b>Silica:</b> @ <span class="u"> Agil </span>'s active too. Wanna come?</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Sure, can’t start falling behind all of you kids</p><p><b>Liz:</b> psh, we’re already leagues ahead </p><p><b>Silica:</b> alright! Lets go!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [8:27 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> sorry i had to leave! Good night everyone!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [8:34 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> nah its cool. Not like we have school tomorrow or anything…</p><p><b>Liz:</b> gn y’all</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Good night</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [10:11 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> well, I stayed up longer than i thought</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> totally worth it though</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Private messaging: Leafa&gt; Asuna] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [10:12 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> Asuna!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I found a member of that guild you were in!!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> her username’s Siune, sound familiar?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> well, she was in a rush, but she said if you wanted to talk, just meet her at the ronbaru inn tomorrow at six pm. </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> Good luck asu ;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [11:23 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> that’s amazing Leafa, Thanks so much</p><p> </p><p>(Day three of Yuuki’s disappearance)</p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 4 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:02 AM] </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> Good luck tonight asuna!</p><p><b>Liz:</b> give us the details at school tomorrow!!</p><p><b>Agil:</b> hope it goes well :praying:</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thanks everyone</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> me too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Asuna's link, STtDgcss.jpg, stands for "Stop Trying to Die group chat screenshot"<br/>-LETMEINNNNmemeedit.jpg is pretty self explanatory. Its that one meme but edited to say LET ME OUUUUUT instead of in<br/>-if you haven't realized yet, colons around a phrase/word mean its an emoji.<br/>-dmscreenshot.jpg: this is a screenshot of kirito and asuna's conversation that does /not/ include the Yuuki discussion<br/>-When i just put times, it didnt seem clear enough when a day had passed, so this is just for clarification<br/>-I figured they'd have a name for kiri and asu, so i combined their titles and ended up with Black Lightning. It's probably been done before but i like it soo</p><p>Im never sure how much is clear to my readers and how much is just me assuming everyone knows what i do, so this is just to be safe. If there are any questions or requests about how i could format it better or something, just drop it in the comments below and i'll get back to you.<br/>Comments are moderated cause im paranoid but your comments wont be deleted unless its explicitly inappropriate or something along those lines.</p><p>Whew, sorry for the long author's note(s), Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We THINK Leafa’s still alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something of a filler chapter. And also fulfilling a request from an earlier comment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy so<br/>It’s been a while<br/>I have to get back into the sao fandom..<br/>Anyway, I wasn’t really sure what to do for this chapter, so I kinda just winged it. Hopefully it’s not too bad?<br/>I’m falling into a rabbit hole of ideas and fandoms right now. But I’ll try my best to update<br/>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:02 PM] </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> last active 5 minutes ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> last active 23 minutes ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> last active 23 minutes ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> last active 1 hour ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> last active 1 hour ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Klein </em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p>--------------------</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>i have even MORE questions</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> sounds like fun</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> hh</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Sinon:</b> well okay then</p><p><b>Klein:</b> yikes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Private messaging: Kirito &lt; Asuna] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [2:32 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> asuna</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> meet me on the roof</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I finally got something for you</p><p> </p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [3:01 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> @<span class="u">Everyone</span> finished my hw! Alo anyone?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> sure</p><p><b>Klein:</b> i’ll join!</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> why not</p><p><b>Liz:</b> gasp</p><p><b>Liz:</b> the black swordsman finally makes an appearance</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> been a while since you joined a dive</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Mm. I’ve been busy</p><p><b>Klein:</b> too busy for your friends? Awww c’mon kiriiiii</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> ...im diving now.</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Sinon:</b> cya there</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p>
  <b>—————</b>
</p><p>
  <em> [5:03 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> hey kirito, what did you call Asu up the roof for anyway?</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> i gave her yuuki’s location</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> because thats not creepy at alllll kirito</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> wHA</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> THATS NOT WHAT I</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> wow kiri, you stalking the poor girl?</p><p><b>Klein:</b> not cool man</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> HFDKHKAJSDHKJ thats nOT WHAT HAOENNED AND YOUKNWO IT</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> *happened and you know it</p><p><b>Agil:</b> what have you guys done you broke the Kirito</p><p><b>Liz:</b> bold of you to assume it wasn’t already broken</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> </p><p><b>Kirito:</b> am I an ‘it’ now</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> rip kiri</p><p><b>Klein:</b> betrayed by his own friends</p><p><b>Silica:</b> we are SO off topic</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> i didn’t give asuna her home address or anything! it’s </p><p><b>Kirito:</b> complicated</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Asu would probably want to tell you</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> so we should wait until she gets back</p><p><b>Klein:</b> hmmmmmm fine</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> fair enough</p><p><b>Liz:</b> _v_</p><p><b>Silica:</b> okayyyyy</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> where’s leafa? She promised me a joint quest in alo</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Kendo I think.</p><p><b>Silica:</b> she hasn’t responded all day though</p><p><b>Liz:</b> maybe she was kidnapped</p><p><b>Klein:</b> *gasp*</p><p><b>Silica:</b> stOP THAT</p><p><b>Liz: </b>what? It’s possible!</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> no</p><p><b>Agil:</b> I mean technically….</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> nO</p><p><b>Liz:</b> yES</p><p><b>Silica:</b> stopppp you’re gonna make me paranoiddd</p><p><b>Liz:</b> she’s probably tied to a chair somewhere in a dark abandoned warehouse </p><p><b>Liz:</b> and a picture is going to be sent to kiri asking for ransom</p><p><b>Liz:</b> wait no, Asu’s rich. They’ll send it to her instead</p><p><b>Silica:</b> noooo sToP</p><p><b>Klein:</b> the ransom is forty thousand gummy bears</p><p><b>Liz: </b>EYYY KLEIN</p><p><b>Liz:</b> YOU KNOW WHATS UP MY DUDE</p><p><b>Klein:</b> :thumbsup:</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> oh gods there's two of them</p><p><b>Silica:</b> aaaAaAaAaa-</p><p><b>Liz:</b> wait wait wait we need backstory </p><p><b>Klein:</b> I gotchu fam</p><p><b>Klein:</b> When the kidnapper was a kid, he loved gummy bears. He loved them so much he had a whole collection, stuffed animals, gummy-bear-themed bedsheets- the whole shebang</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> <em>what</em></p><p><b>Silica:</b> Sinon you still active. help</p><p><b>Liz:</b> but one day, a girl with short black hair stole his gummy bears at school, and ate them all right in front of him. Not letting him have even one.</p><p><b>Silica:</b> sinon hLEP US</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> oh gods</p><p><b>Klein:</b> he became filled with rage, and devoted his life to the safekeeping of his gummy bears, </p><p><b>Silica: </b>I SEE YOU THERE SINON. </p><p><b>Kirito: </b>sinon get us out of this hell</p><p><b>Liz:</b> however, one day he saw poor little innocent suguha, who’s appearance reminded him of that traumatic event</p><p><b>Silica:</b> aaaAAAAAA</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> siNON plEaSE</p><p><b>Klein:</b> so he kidnapped her, vowing to eat all of the gummy bears right in front of her as someone had once done to him</p><p><b>Liz:</b> hey Sinon, come join in!</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> dONT</p><p><b>Agil:</b> And then they all died. The end.</p><p><b>Klein:</b> noo</p><p><b>Liz:</b> wait we can work with this</p><p><b>Kirito: </b>please stop</p><p><b>Silica:</b> in what way can you <em> ‘work with this’ </em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> im so glad you asked!</p><p><b>Silica:</b> waitnOI DOEN WANT TO KNWO</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> Sinon. Sinon please. I’ll get you a new bow if you manage to redirect this conversation</p><p><b>Liz:</b> dont listen to him, i’ll make you a new one for free</p><p><b>Klein:</b> now that everyone died, we need a necromancer to keep the story going</p><p><b>Agil:</b> or we can just use ghosts</p><p><b>Liz:</b> ohhhhh yes ghosts</p><p><b>Klein:</b> aight ghosts it is</p><p><b>Silica:</b> wh a t</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> hgdjhfjshal aGIL </p><p><b>Liz:</b> the kidnapper- he needs a name</p><p><b>Klein:</b> Sherman</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> sherman was devastated that he couldn’t touch his gummy bears anymore</p><p><b>Agil:</b> sugu doing flips in the air and possessing people</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> I can’t believe im saying this but you’re right</p><p><b>Silica:</b> you’re insane. We’re going insane</p><p><b>Klein:</b> sherman was super mad at sugu for ruining his plan and gummy bears so he tackles her</p><p><b>Silica:</b> Sinon you’re the only active one left who’s still sane- please save us</p><p><b>Liz:</b> and they fall through the earth</p><p><b>Agil:</b> to the core, where they make several scientific breakthroughs </p><p><b>Kirito: </b>this is a trainwreck but i can’t look away</p><p><b>Silica:</b> *sobs*</p><p><b>Klein:</b> the thing is, as ghosts and bitter rivals, there was no way to report these discoveries</p><p><b>Liz:</b> but they were determined to try, because sherman needed money for more gummy bears after SUGU RUINED HIS COLLECTIONSDKJALKSD</p><p><b>Klein:</b> Sugu just wants to beat him to it because sherman got her killed</p><p><b>Agil:</b> very valid reason to hate someone</p><p><b>Silica:</b> i can <em> hear </em> sinon laughing at us</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> is our pain fun to watch sinon</p><p><b>Liz:</b> :)</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> my phone was dead.</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> wha t hte FCUK</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> im gone for like, TEN MINUTES. And THIS happens</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> im not even supposed to be the voice of reason here what the fCK</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> You promised me a joint quest</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> right</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
</p><p><b>Klein:</b> hope you have fun!</p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [8:56 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> hey</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> sorry I disappeared </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I’ve been processing </p><p><b>Asuna:</b> but it’s probably best to let you guys know now.</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> I found Yuuki </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! If you ever think I’m talking a while to update, just scream at me in the comments. Motivation is appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Choo choo goes the plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are set up to happen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>djakldkfjkas im bACKKK<br/>again<br/>i keep leaving this fic and coming back to it iamsldkhfkasdjf<br/>ANYWAY<br/>this chapter happened<br/>and school is a b1tch, distance learning is a bastard, and homework is a mf<br/>:')<br/>also im betaing a fic now so theres that<br/>basically im drowning<br/>managed cough this out though<br/>please accept my humble offering</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and 5 others]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[8:57 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Silica</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Asuna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kirito</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Klein</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Agil</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Liz</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sinon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yui</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> @</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </span>
  <span> you’re all awake, you’re all online, and here’s your explanation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna: </b>
  <span>mm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> :0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica: </b>
  <span>you found yuukiii</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> An explanation??? Gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> :0000</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> how’d it go?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> spill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> okay so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> I backread</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> and all of you are crazy btw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> you know you love us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> but yeah Kirito was right it’s complicated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> Yuuki is a medicuboid tester at Yokohama Kōhoku General Hospital, which is a device that essentially allows someone’s consciousness to live in the internet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> wHOa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> hospital????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> oh. I dont like where this is going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> she has AIDS, and agreed to test the device because her days were numbered anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> she’s diving basically 24/7. I met her in ALO using a spare Amusphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> apparently her guild was made up of people who were all suffering from a disease that would kill them soon, and they wanted to leave something behind before they died, so they set their sights on the Monument</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> dhaksjdkf she’s dying?? They’re all dying??????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> sh1t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> that does explain some things. But i can’t believe it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> fcuk im gonna start crying hdkajsdfksf why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> I’m sorry. They dont deserve this.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> I didn’t know about the guild. But i really hoped i was wrong about yuuki</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> guess not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> im so so sorry asuna. How much time does she have left?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> months. I think.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz: </b>
  <span>lets make it the best few months possible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> yes yes yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> All in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> of course</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> :thumbs_up:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> thanks so much you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> and kiri</span>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> <span>Yuuki said what she wanted to do most was go to school</span></p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> and i remembered your project</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> and well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> !!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> thats </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asuna</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> i’ll get started on adjusting it right away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> dont you need to connect it somehow?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> I’ll bully kikouka into giving me all the necessary info dont worry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> tech room tomorrow at lunch. I’ll have it ready</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> thank you so so much kirito. Ily</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> of course. ilyt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Kirito</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> fcuk that was sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> kIRITO </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> BULLYING A GOVERNMENT OFFICER IMKSHDKASFDKASLD NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> THERE ARE EASIER AND PROBABLY MORE </span>
  <em>
    <span>LEGAL</span>
  </em>
  <span> WAYS TO GET THE INFO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna: </b>
  <span>skdjfskladjfsdg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> i swear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> dammit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> :clapping:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> abusing government contacts? Never thought you had it in you kiri</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> lmfao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> Kirito’s questionable life choices aside</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> yuuki can go to school using kiri’s project?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon: </b>
  <span>that was alot of information at once</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> yeah! He originally made it for Yui so she could fly around irl and stay with us, but i can see how it would work for Yuuki too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> mhm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> that is so. Cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> yep yep yep </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> lookit our boy he’s all grown up and helping people with his work now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> *irl people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> because sao exists. And kirito in sao exists</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> well not anymore but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> that is so awesome though. Imagine making something that could help someone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> it’s pretty incredible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> yess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> it’s amazing. We’ll be able to grant yuuki’s wish and i could not be happier right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> my brother being a productive member of society? More likely than you’d think</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> He’s done a lot in the past three years. We’re lucky to have him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> *nodding* sao </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> alo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> ggo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> -and this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz: </b>
  <span>wait wait wait wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>STOP TRYING TO DIE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[9:11 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz: </b>
  <span>Y’ALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> WANNA DO A KIRI APPRECIATION DAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> :00000000000000000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> i'm interested</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> oooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> sounds nice!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> i'm all for it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> thats a great idea!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> aw you just want an excuse to dote on your boyfriend ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> dont worry. You dont need one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> djskfkdksaldk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> I-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> i actually have no excuse Leafa’s right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> awhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> pfft</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> lets wait for yuuki actually, maybe she’d like to join</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> :OOOOOOOO Yesss new frien!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> bet kiri could make that happen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> oh wAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> A WELCOME PARTY FOR YUUKI :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> and we can do kiri appreciation with it :DDDD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> :thumbs_up:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> YES YES YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> i’m in!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> eyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> Sounds great!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> All for it ^v^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> then its settled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> just gotta wait to see how tomorrow turns out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and 5 others]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[9:20 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> anyone up for one more dive?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> Yep yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> you two go on ahead. I think i should sleep before my mom finds me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> awww okay gn asuu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> cya tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein: </b>
  <span>:waving_hand:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> sleep well!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> and I’ll join</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> same here. I can hear kazu and yui in the other room. Will have to bug them to sleep later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> also @</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Klein</span>
  </span>
  <span> you owe me a match</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> fine fine fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> air?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> air.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> wait wait i wanna join in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> calling klein’s team. Leafa’s too good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> good luck dodging arrows</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> ooop</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> you know it’s serious when Sinon chooses sides</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> I call klein</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> referee, i suppose</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> great! Lets go &gt;:]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Leafa</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Klein</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Agil</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Liz</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Sinon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:23 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa: </b>
  <span>Sorry i had to go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> kick their butts sinon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Private messaging: Leafa &gt; Asuna]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:28 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> just dragged kazu to bed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> he says he’s almost done. Just needs the info from kikouka</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> he would’ve stayed up all night for it but there’s school tomorrow and you’d understand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> so dont be alarmed if he’s still working on it by lunch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> aight gn im going to bed as well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and 5 others]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:58 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon: </b>
  <span> as you requested leafa &gt;:)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein: </b>
  <span>that was unfair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> all’s fair in love and war</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> there was no love in the way you rained hell upon us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil: </b>
  <span>I object</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>STOP TRYING TO DIE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[11:01 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon: </b>
  <span>@</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </span>
  <span> for reference tomorrow morning there’s a nice spot on floor 44 we could use</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> :OO IS IT THE FLOWER FIELDS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon: </b>
  <span>no it’s the smoky bloodstained battlefield with level 73 monsters and red skies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> of course its the flower fields </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> EYYYYY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> EYYYYY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and 5 others]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[7:46 AM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz: </b>
  <span>GOOD LUCK EVERYONE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Siica:</b>
  <span> :thumbs_up:</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. your normal everyday- oh nevermind grab a pitchfork we're rioting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More things kind of happen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi<br/>you know when you love doing something but cant make yourself do it for some reason<br/>yeah that<br/>anyway its thanksgiving break which means one week of either (trying to) being productive or screaming at myself for not being productive so uhhh yeah i decided to fcuk it and write this<br/>i guess this is like,, a filler chapter? but i saw an opening and i took it so<br/>:)<br/>Anyway hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [4:52 PM] </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Silica</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Klein</em> </b> <em> last active 3 minutes ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Asuna</em> </b> <em> last active 5 hours ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> last active 2 hours ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Yui</em> </b> <em> last active 2 hours ago </em></p><p><b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p><b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is online </em></p><p>
  <em> ----------------------- </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> liz help what’s the answer to this</p><p><b>Silica:</b> <span class="u">Mathhw.png</span></p><p><b>Silica:</b> <span class="u">@Liz</span></p><p><b>Silica:</b> h EL p</p><p><b>Liz:</b> 4</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> okay</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> didn’t we learn that last year?</p><p><b>Silica:</b> im too small for all this information okay</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> fair enough</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> heyyyyy sinonnnn</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <span class="u">Ewlanguage.png</span></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> :)</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> leafa i explained that to you twenty minutes ago on a call</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> no that was the other one</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> what no this is the same one</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> hold on </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> oh whoops</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <span class="u">Ewwwlanguage.png</span></p><p><b>Leafa:</b> there it is</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> this was assigned three days ago</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> but its due tomorrow</p><p><b>Silica:</b> ooooo procraticiton</p><p><b>Silica:</b> *procrasticaton</p><p><b>Silica:</b> **procarsticon</p><p><b>Silica:</b> ***procrastination</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> i haveno braincells left be quiet</p><p><b>Liz:</b> lmfaoooo</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> understandable</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> <span class="u">Hwstuff3.pdf</span></p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> here's an article that might help</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> you are a GODSEND</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> tell me something i dont know</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Anyone hear from Kirito yet?</p><p><b>Agil:</b> or Asuna</p><p><b>Klein:</b> they’ve been offline since school started</p><p><b>Klein:</b> well kiri popped in with yui for like a minute then left again</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> he’s not home yet</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> is that a bad thing?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> i mean,,,, </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> probably not</p><p><b>Silica:</b> probably????</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> :shrug:</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> our mom’s not home either </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> she’s out at work still</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> im not in charge of where kazu goes, he’s usually fine anyway</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> why is this a thing that happens</p><p><b>Liz:</b> because of course it is</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Leafa does your mom know?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> ye she knows</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> doesn’t like it much but then again </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> not like she can really stop him</p><p><b>Liz:</b> fair</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> we trust him not to get killed or kidnapped while he’s out, and in the past year it’s usually been with asu or at Agil’s bar or somewhere like school with better wifi/tech stuff for projects</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> mom did freak out that one time after sao and kept him inside for like a week tho</p><p><b>Silica:</b>?????????</p><p><b>Liz:</b> h u h</p><p><b>Klein:</b> what we never heard about this</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> figures</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> did something happen?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> I mean it <em> was </em> after sao so i guess that makes sense that she’d be more protective</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Yep</p><p><b>Liz:</b> explain??? Should we be worried????</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> i mean probably?</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> maybe?????</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> he came home that one night from seeing asu after the alo finacio and there was a cut on his face and blood all over his jacket sleeve and he had a bunch of bruises and yeah we may have panicked a bit</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> he said he got jumped/mugged but thats it</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> dunno if i believe him</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em>w ha t th e f c uk</em></p><p><b>Sinon:</b> what she said</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> dAmmit kirito</p><p><b>Silica:</b> we were not??? Told of this??????????</p><p><b>Klein:</b> Holy Sh1t</p><p><b>Agil:</b> that is. Not good Leafa.</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> yeah thanks i didn’t notice</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> mhm i didnt think he’d tell you</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> we forgot about it for a while after</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> but now that i brought it up again its got me worried</p><p><b>Klein:</b> well YEAH its got us all worried</p><p><b>Liz:</b> what the fcuk what eh wtfukds whakjksdm</p><p><b>Sinon: </b>^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> we’re going to interrogate the sh1t out of him</p><p><b>Agil:</b> you said you don't believe him when he says he was just jumped</p><p><b>Agil:</b> care to elaborate?</p><p><b>Silica:</b> guys holy sh-</p><p><b>Silica:</b> guy’s asuna’s gonna backread and freak</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> oh gods</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> i didn’t think of that</p><p><b>Klein:</b> oh fcuk oh sh1t</p><p><b>Klein:</b> lock your doors bar your windows hide the children the asuna’s about to go on a rampage</p><p><b>Klein:</b> rip kiri</p><p><b>Silica:</b> rip</p><p><b>SInon:</b> rip</p><p><b>Agil:</b> rip</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> rip</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> anyway agil yeah i dont believe him</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> that night was too,,,, eventful, for me to trust that</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> idk if that makes sense but it just feels off</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> plus he was kinda off too</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> yeah idk how to explain it its just a feeling</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> :shrug:</p><p><b>Silica:</b> fair enough</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> mm</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> well we’ll interrogate him later</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> after we get news on asu</p><p><b>Liz:</b> right</p><p><b>Liz:</b> she said she was gonna go out with yuuki</p><p><b>Liz:</b> the device was like a little camera on her shoulder</p><p><b>Silica:</b> it looked so cute!</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> she’s gotta bring her to one of our hangouts</p><p><b>Klein:</b> yep yep.</p><p><b>Klein:</b> we gotta meet the newest addition to the teeeamm</p><p><b>Klein:</b> gonna be a blast moving up new aincrad</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> you bet</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> speaking of new aincrad</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> how much hw ya’ll got left?</p><p><b>Liz:</b> mmm paragraph &gt;:P</p><p><b>Silica:</b> last question</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> done</p><p><b>Klein:</b> *laughs in not in school anymore*</p><p><b>Liz:</b> shut it old man</p><p><b>Agil:</b> I’ve got one last shift, but you guys have fun :waving_hand:</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Agil</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Silica:</b> kkkkk</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> nice</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I’ll meet you in alo and keep grinding for supplies for the next floor</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> message me in-game when you’re in</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> is offline] </em></p><p><b>Liz:</b> gotchu</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> np</p><p><b>Silica:</b> mkayy</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>
  <em> [7:24 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> <span class="u">@Silica</span> admin for a sec pls</p><p><b>Silica:</b> ???</p><p><b>Silica:</b> okay…</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> wow thats a lot of messages</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> oh look asu’s back</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> how’d it go?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> pretty good. Kirito’s device worked perfectly, and we walked around a bit, visited her old house, talked, you know. Girl stuff</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> :nod:</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> glad you guys had fun</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> mhm</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> should probably backread now lmao</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> nah stay here</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> i wanna see what kiri’s doing first</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> fair enough</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> okay</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> created group chat: </em> <b> <em>SJASKDJFS</em> </b> <em> ] </em></p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>Sinon</em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>Liz</em> </b> <em> , </em> <b> <em> Silica</em> </b> <em> , </em> <b> <em>Leafa</em> </b> <em> , and </em> <b> <em>2</em> </b> <em> others to the chat] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:25 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Sinon: </b> <span class="u"> @Everyone </span> kJFDMKACSJLDKXAS</p><p><b>Sinon: </b>I BARELY STOPPED ASU FROM BACKREADING</p><p><b>Liz: </b>AKASMDLCKF GOOD JOB GOOD JOB</p><p><b>Silica:</b> what is this chat </p><p><b>Silica:</b> oH</p><p><b>Silica:</b> YIKES</p><p><b>Silica:</b> yeah kiri’s doing something he better be able to distract her</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> h</p><p><b>Liz:</b> h indeed</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> kazuto's home now, he's busy in his room with something tho, just thought i should mention that</p><p><strong>Silica:</strong> kk</p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> well at least he's not dead in a ditch somewhere</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> ^</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:26 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> okay Yui, ready?</p><p><b>Yui:</b> yep!</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> what</p><p><b> <em>Kirito</em> </b> <em> has added </em> <b> <em>User1 </em> </b> <em> to the chat </em></p><p><b>Kirito:</b> oh wait</p><p><b><em>Kirito</em></b><em> has changed </em><b><em>User1</em></b><em>’s</em> <em>name to </em><b><em>Yuuki</em></b></p><p><b>Kirito:</b> There we go</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> <span class="u">@Everyone</span> new arrival time :)</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> :OOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>Liz: </b>YOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>WHOA</p><p><b>Silica:</b> HI!!!!!!!</p><p><b>Sinon: </b>hello!</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> eYYYY</p><p><b>Klein:</b> WELCOME!!</p><p><b>Agil:</b> Nice to have you!</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> OWO WHATS THIS???</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> pffft</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> I like her already</p><p><b>Liz:</b> ^</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> :D</p><p><b>Yuuki: </b>Asuna talks alot about you all</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> can’t wait for us to get to know each other!</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> also Kirito i have no clue how you managed to get me on here but thank you so much</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> ofc</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> now im gonna go get food </p><p><b>Kirito:</b> haven’t had dinner yet brb</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> sigh kazu</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> kiri wh y</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> but im so so happy about this you have no idea</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> thank you from the bottom of my heart</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> she’s gonna cry</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> shush</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> you are too</p><p><b>Yuuki: </b>sh ush</p><p><b>Yuuki: </b>But yeah kirito i’ll never be able to repay you for this, it means so much more to me than you could ever imagine. Thank you so much. If you ever need a favor just ask and i’ll be there in a second</p><p><b>Silica:</b> &lt;3</p><p><b>Liz:</b> awhh</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> we’re happy to have you here</p><p><b>Klein:</b> ^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> yep! </p><p><b>Agil:</b> hope we can all be good friends</p><p><b>Yuuki: </b>thank youuu</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> ah <em> now </em> she’s crying</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> shut your mouth</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> uhh wait we’re typing</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> ….still your fingers??</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> pfffffft</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> shushhhhh you’re crying too</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> yeah but i was already crying so ha</p><p><b>Silica:</b> you two still together?</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> yep, on our way back</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> finally decided to check my notifs and yuuki went quiet</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> yea a thing popped up on my,,, screen and i opened it to this account</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> got a dm from kirito telling me he was trying something</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> oh thats what the little gasp was</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> :3</p><p><b>Liz:</b> awwwwwww</p><p><b>Silica:</b> &lt;3333333</p><p> </p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>SJASKDJFS</em> </b> <em> ] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:31 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> yeah no we’re not letting asu backread until later</p><p><b>Silica:</b> :nod:</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> i got an idea</p><p> </p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em> STOP TRYING TO DIE</em> </b> <em> ] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:31 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> aight how ready are we for the party</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> !!!!!! right!</p><p><b>Silica:</b> we have the location and food and y’all have gifts right?</p><p><b>Liz:</b> almost ready</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> ^</p><p><b>Agil:</b> I’m ready</p><p><b>Klein:</b> same here</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> k then how bout sinon and the others take asu and yuuki to alo to hang out a bit while we finish up?</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> sounds like a plan</p><p><b>Silica:</b> kk</p><p><b>Silica:</b> dw asu i’ll dm kiri and tell him to meet me at the teleporters</p><p><b>Silca:</b> I’ll bring him to you all </p><p><b>Klein: </b>wAIT WHAT ABOUT YUUKI’S GUILD</p><p><b>Liz: </b>OH SH1T YEAH WE MIGHT HAVE TO PUSH THIS BACK SO WE GET THEM IN ON IT TOO</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i got it i got it</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i’ll have yuuki message them and update them on everything, then they can join us in alo and one of us can pull them aside and tell them about the party</p><p><b>Agil:</b> that would work </p><p><b>Leafa:</b> okay okay thats the plan then</p><p> </p><p><em> [Group chat: </em> <b> <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito,</em> </b> <em> and 5 others] </em></p><p>
  <em> [7:34 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> back</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> no problem at all yuuki and asu, glad i could help</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> i would hug you right now</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> SAme</p><p><b>Kirito:</b> pfft go ahead</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> <span class="u">hug.gif</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Private messaging: Asuna &gt; Yuuki] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [7:35 PM] </em>
</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> hey yuuki</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> do you have your guild’s contacts?</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> yep! I got them way back when we first met and they didn’t know i was in a hospital</p><p><b>Yuuki: </b>OOO I CAN USE THEM NOWW</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> Asuna</p><p><strong>Yuuki: </strong>your boyfriend is the greatest</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> agreed</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> anyway we were thinking about hanging out in alo like, tomorrow, and thought we could invite the others too</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> OH THATS A GOOD IDEA</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> yesssssssssssssssssssssss they would love to meet you! I’ll message them RIGHT NOW </p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> oh my gods i can’t wait to tell them everythingggggg</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> pfffffft</p><p><b>Asuna:</b> tell them i say hi</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> oh i WILL :D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>For all of you that follow me in other fandoms, i have so many wips and so many more ideas and also im trying animation so *jazz hands* yaay...<br/>Sorry if it takes me a while to update, i've fallen headfirst into another hyperfixation and it might be kinda difficult to drag myself back into the right fandom to write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. its party time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WElcome to chaos Yuuki</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im alive somehow<br/>The last few weeks have been probably some of the most stressful in my life but i finally managed to finish this chapter<br/>there are. So many. Wips. In my docs. i am so dead<br/>but oh well<br/>hope you guys enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 6 others]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[3:14 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Silica</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Liz</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> last active 4 hours ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Asuna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sinon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> last active 1 hour ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kirito</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> last active 20 minutes ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Klein</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Leafa</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> last active 1 hour ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Agil</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> last active 31 minutes ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yuuki</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> <span class="u"><span>@Everyone</span></span><span> how many of you are done with hw?</span></p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> almost</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> meh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> god do i hate midterms</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> i feel you man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> ours are in two weeks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> lucky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> we start tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> thats one part of school life i'm glad i haven’t been able to try</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> oh boy i do not miss those days</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> anyway yeah im free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> looks like a lotta people didn’t respond tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> huh</span>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span></p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> i see you online</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> stop ignoring us &gt;:[</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Asuna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> now look what you’ve done you scared her off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> ;-;</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> asuna whyYyYY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> how could you liz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> i cant believe you’ve done this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> truly a tragedy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> anyway what was the ping for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> uhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica: </b>
  <span>help me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> i need something in alo and it requires three or more players</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> oh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> i’ll help</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> sure im in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> have things to do in alo anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> hmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> i’ll dive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> gotcha!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> nice nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> lets goooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat:</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> STOP TRYING TO DIE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[3:16 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> y’all dont forget to come back before 5</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> we’re meeting up with yuuki’s guild </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> have you got your gift?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> finishing it up this dive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> i think leafa got hers last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> great we’re all set</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Private messaging: Yuuki &gt; Asuna]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[3:17 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> asuuuuuu</span>
</p><p><b>Yuuki:</b> <em><span>eee i can text people now</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> i messaged my friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> they can make it!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> collision of two friend groups incominggg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> it’ll be fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> cya there ;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>STOP TRYING TO DIE</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[4:30 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span></p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> why isn’t she responding???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> i dont knoOWwW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> this isn’t good ;-;</span>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span></p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> get over here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> it was funny before but now im just worried????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> asu??????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> maybe she got kidnapped too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> hdahsdfasjhkaf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> im stopping you right there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> silica is traumatized from that last time</span>
</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span> <span class="u"><span>@Asuna</span></span></p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> i am this close to spamming your dms</span>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em><span>hhhhhhhhhhh</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Liz: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Asuna is like </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz: </b>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>person we cant have not be here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> ^^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> wait guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> we told kiri about this right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> yeah i dmed him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> he knows</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> asu should know as well</span>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> <em><span>but why isn’t she here</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> she hasn’t been online since liz scared her off</span>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em><span>&gt;:[[[[</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> asuna i’m offended</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> guys its getting close to 5</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> what do we do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> i tried dming her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> no response</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> maybe somethings keeping her from her phone?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> she should know when the meetup’s set for tho, so im going to pop into alo to check if she’s there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> good idea good idea</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Leafa</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> what do we do if she’s not there???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> deal with it somehow, ig</span>
</p><p><b>Liz:</b> <em><span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> god same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> it would suck so much if she couldn’t make it :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> i will personally hunt her down </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> unless it isn’t her fault ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> aw dude yuuki would be so disappointed ;-;</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> thats illegal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> if asuna disappoints our yuuki im coming for her kneecaps</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> i’ve only known her for a day and a half but if something happens to her i will kill everyone in this chat and then myself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> i would be scared of you but i also cant argue with that sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> ^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> it’s all good she said she said her mom took her phone for the night, she’s waiting at our cabin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> okay okay thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> thanks leafa</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Liz</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Leafa</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Sinon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Klein</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is offline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Group chat: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Silica, Liz, Asuna, Kirito, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and 6 others]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:01 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> sorry about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> my amusphere died</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> will charge and dive back in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> gotcha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:27 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Silica:</b> <span class="u"><em><span>Cake.png</span></em></span></p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> here you go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> oh my gods that looks so good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> i’m breaking into your house now silica</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica: </b>
  <span>pffft go ahead </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:57 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Private Messaging: Liz &gt; Kirito]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Liz</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> started a call - 6:57 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Call ended - 6:57 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> found it thx</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> np lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[7:44 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> how many of you have eaten dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> whats dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> i have!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> whats dinner</span>
</p><p><b>Leafa:</b> <span class="u"><span>@Kirito</span></span></p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> make us dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> why me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> why are you in the chat when we can just talk in alo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klein:</b>
  <span> this is unreasonable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> shush</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LIz:</b>
  <span> make us dinner kiri</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> n o</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> just order pizza or smthng</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> thats what im doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> grab a cup of ramen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> we can call while we wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> OOOOO GOOD IDEA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> yes yes yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> cup noodles here i come</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> suguha mom left stuff in the fridge</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> just go microwave it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leafa:</b>
  <span> …….fine</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Sinon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> started a call - 7:46 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Call ended - 8:33 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[9:58 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> my game glitched</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> brb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:12 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Liz:</b>
  <span> had fun!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Silica:</b>
  <span> yep! That was great!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:32 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> leafa fell asleep dw about her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> im still awake though </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> u sure u dont wanna sleep too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> its getting late</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> nah its fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[11:15 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> sh1t i gotta charge my amusphere</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> gimme a sec</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> aight its all good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[11:21 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> You’re all still diving? It’s getting pretty late</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agil:</b>
  <span> it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> friday but you should head to bed soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[11:29 PM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> good night everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> it was great hanging out w/ you all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kirito:</b>
  <span> sleep soon you three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[1:02 AM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> should i have a cupcake or ice cream</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> either one is gonna knock you out from the sugar crash</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> ice cream</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> i’ve never had ice cream</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> sleep is a social construct</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> you’ve never had ice cream?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> nooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> yeah its sad :’)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> i’ve heard it tastes really good though! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> like cold icey frosting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> what flavor?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> they’re not wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon: </b>
  <span>just vanilla</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> i would sneak your irl self ice cream if i could</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> pfffffft i appreciate the thought</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> we can go on a mission for in-game ice cream</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> it won’t be the same thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> but it’s not bad either.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> wait but the wiki said the materials and skills are really hard to get</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> you’ve read the cooking skills wiki menu???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> i browse it a lot when no one’s online</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> there’s a lot of interesting and useful information</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> wow</span>
</p><p><b>Sinon:</b> <span class="u"><em><span>Image.png</span></em></span></p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> aight lemme finish my ice cream and we can dive to start gathering things for Yuuki’s</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> yessssss that looks so good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> it makes me want to go downstairs and steal something to eat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> :00000000000</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> that looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> om speedrungin it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> brainfreeze can figh me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> slow down sinon we got time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> lmaO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> mmmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> gimme min</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> can you guys call</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> we can have another food vc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> hmm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> well i always can lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> yeah i think i can risk it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> for yuuki ^v^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> adhkasjfldkaslad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> dont risk getting your phone taken for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> stop me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> &gt;:0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SInon:</b>
  <span> i got more icea crem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> lets call so i dont havec to type</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Asuna</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> started a call - 1:07 AM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Call ended - 1:12 AM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[1:58 AM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sinon:</b>
  <span> aight i bout to pass otu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SInon:</b>
  <span> glhf yo utwo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[2:43 AM]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> alright sleep time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> sorry i couldn’t stay longer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> asu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> you have no idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> how messed up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> my sleep schedule is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> okay fine i cant argue with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> and the fact that you stayed with me for so long makes me so so happy already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> i loved today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> it was incredible</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> i cant form coherent sentcnes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asuna:</b>
  <span> but im glad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> heheh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> &lt;3333</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> im so happy i met all of you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> it’d already been probably the most amazing few weeks of my life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> maybe i can try to repay you someday</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> everyone got along so well!! It was perfect!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> hopefully we’ll be able to be friends for a long time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> i cant tell you how happy i am right now im literally crying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> is asu asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> lmaoo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> sweet dreams asu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki:</b>
  <span> love you all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuki: </b>
  <span>good night </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! feel free to yell at me in the comments if you want to help motivate me to write the next chap lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>